Travieso destino
by Melina Tolentino
Summary: Irie Naoki tiene que cumplir una apuesta que hizo con su amigo de la preparatoria, Watanabe, quien le convence de llevarse a la cama a Aihara Kotoko, su eterna enamorada, sin imaginar que en el camino, sentimientos antiguos volverían surgir de su interior. ¿Naoki se quemará jugando con fuego? ¿Acaso aquel pasado en común menguará sus planes?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

La vida escolar tiene un sinfín de momentos icónicos para tu vida adulta, puede que la recuerdes con cariño o que sientas aversión a todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. No hay que negar que tal vez, las malas ideas llevan a momentos desastrosos y dolorosos más para las personas que te rodean que para ti mismo, sin embargo, a veces se cometen esas locuras con la excusa de "solo se vive una vez".

Naoki Irie, el genio de la preparatoria Tonan, estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la mano en la barbilla leyendo un libro para matar el tiempo que le quedaba por salir al descanso. Era época de exámenes y como era de esperarse, el terminaba antes que los demás, por supuesto, contestando todo de manera eficiente.

Sonó el timbre, todos sus compañeros se estiraban en sus pupitres para liberar un poco de presión que ejercían en ellos los exámenes.

Watanabe, su amigo en la preparatoria se acercó hasta su pupitre. Aunque era un muchacho inteligente — el segundo mejor de la clase—, a su percepción, no sabía si era guapo o no, pero sus cabellos eran negros, cejas pobladas, una nariz recta y mentón firme, al parecer era un tipo atractivo para las féminas y, además, tenía una personalidad tremendamente retorcida. Le gustaba ser el perfecto don juan, un mujeriego que no le importaba en absoluto los sentimientos de las chicas, solo le interesaban sus propios beneficios. Aún no sabía por qué le hablaba y mucho menos, por qué era su amigo.

—Son los penúltimos exámenes, ya estamos en el último año de la preparatoria y no puedo creer que aún no tengas novia — le dijo su amigo sacando su o-bentō.

—No es algo que me interese — le respondió indiferente Naoki, de igual manera, se dispuso a comer lo que le había dado su madre

—Deberías tener más diversión en tu vida, digo, es el último año de preparatoria y no has hecho recuerdos memorables aún

Naoki, lo miró enarcando una ceja, suspiró exasperado pues, aún no entendía cuál era la insistencia de su compañero en hacer esos _"recuerdos memorables"_

—Si los tengo o no, no es algo que te debería de importar — respondió tajante, queriendo darle a entender a su interlocutor, que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

—No seas tan cortante conmigo Naoki, sabes que tengo razón. Tu vida ha sido tan perfecta, incluso me atrevo a decir que monótona, ¿No te interesa tener un poco de diversión? — Naoki lo miró con el ceño fruncido — hay muchas chicas que estarían dispuestas a lo que sea por tal de tener un poco de tu compañía, aunque sea por solo, no sé, ¿30 minutos? — Watanabe le sonrió malicioso.

—De acuerdo — Naoki dejó sus palillos en el pupitre fastidiado por las insinuaciones de su amigo — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes este tema ridículo?, sinceramente mi vida sexual no te concierne, que te considere un amigo no te da derecho de meterte en mis asuntos, pero, siento que si me niego no me dejarás en paz, así que dime. ¿Cuál es tu idea para que yo haga esos recuerdos memorables tan preciados para ti? — preguntó sarcástico

Watanabe lo miraba divertido, él no había olvidado el incidente con la chica de la clase F que se le había declarado a principio de ciclo a Naoki enfrente de todo el mundo. Había investigado un poco sobre ella, y era la típica virgen soñadora. Ella había estado enamorada de su amigo desde el primer año (eso tenía entendido) y como un acto de valentía o, mejor dicho, de estupidez, sin saber cómo Naoki rechazaba a toda mujer que se le declaraba, ella de manera impulsiva pretendió darle una carta a él, que por supuesto le repudió sin reparar en quien era. Kotoko, era una chica fácil de persuadir, simplemente podía caer en las mentiras de alguien si éste obviamente le interesara.

—Podrías jugar un poco con alguna chiquilla que le gustaras mucho, solo tienes que llevarla a la cama y perder tu virginidad antes de la graduación — Watanabe sugirió

—¿Qué? — Naoki estaba realmente sorprendido por la sugerencia de su amigo — ¿estás insinuando que no soy capaz de acostarme con cualquiera que yo pretendiera por mi voluntad? Si yo quisiera tener ese tipo de encuentros ya lo hubiera hecho, te repito, es algo que no me interesa…

—¡Eres un chico de casi 18 años! Y déjame decirte que, es muy extraño que no quieras estar con una mujer, digo, al fin y al cabo, tienes las mismas necesidades que yo — se le acercó más — ¿acaso no has hecho cosas mientras ves una película para adultos? — dijo en voz baja

—Eres un fastidio Watanabe — dijo Naoki guardando sus cosas para dejar de escuchar las sandeces que le estaba diciendo su compañero

—Aihara Kotoko — sugirió Watanabe

—¿Qué con ella? — lo miró serio

—A ella le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y no es como el resto de nuestras compañeras, ella es muy divertida, jovial y sobre todo inocente. — pegó su espalda a la silla — una presa fácil y de seguro que será divertido jugar un poco con alguien tan estúpido como ella.

—¿Es en serio? — no podía concebir todo lo que le estaba diciendo Watanabe

—Piensa en ello — el pelinegro le dijo sonriendo — tú la conoces por tus padres, la frecuentas de vez en cuando, a ella le gustas y aunque a ti no, podrías sacarles provecho a sus encantos. Tienes la ventaja que es una chica muy idiota.

—Lo sé, es tan estúpida y siempre se mete en problemas. Aunque no somos tan cercanos, mis padres los invitan cada vez que tienen alguna reunión o evento social. — trató de sonar con desagrado.

Watanabe calló por un momento como analizando las palabras que iba a decir a continuación. Miró la ventana y siguió con su discurso.

—Cualquiera a nuestro alrededor Naoki, te daría todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero la mayoría de las chicas, solo te querrían para un rato y luego, al conocerte de seguro se aburrirían. No sería divertido así que, ¿Te parece que hagamos esto más interesante? — le dijo Watanabe

—Realmente no quiero hacer nada de lo que tú me sugieres… Pero está bien, con tal de vivir mi vida pacíficamente sin tener que estar escuchando tus tonterías — Naoki ya estaba cansado pues, no era la primera vez que le decía este tipo de cosas

—Fácil, antes de la graduación, debes acostarte con Aihara, ella, aunque está enamorada de ti, no cederá tan fácilmente. Es de las típicas niñas que sueña con tener su primera vez después de casarse…

—Al grano Watanabe — apuró Naoki

—Trata de hacerte novio de ella, le dices unas cuantas frases bonitas y te la llevas a la cama.

—¿Qué ganaría con eso? — preguntó Naoki

—Si lo haces, aparte de que te dejaría en paz, te pagaría un viaje a donde tú quieras, no importa si es a China, Taiwán, Corea, o incluso México, no me importa, con todo pagado.

—Eso lo puedo hacer en cualquier momento si lo quisiera Watanabe… — rodó los ojos, suspiró. — pero está bien, si me niego, tendrás otra idea más estúpida que ésta y sinceramente ni yo sé por qué te estoy siguiendo el juego — Naoki estaba realmente exasperado por la conversación tan desagradable

—Solo hay una condición, no puedes enamorarte…

—¿Quién se enamoraría de una idiota como esa? — dijo Naoki con antipatía — de todas formas, solo es tener sexo con ella ¿no?, no creo que sea tan difícil…

—No lo sé, ese es tu trabajo. Aunque puedo darte algunas sugerencias. — Watanabe lo miró entretenido mientras se levantaba para regresar a su lugar.

Naoki accedió por primera vez a una idea tan descabellada, por no decir que muy incómoda, pues, él no era el tipo de persona que gustara jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, sin embargo, con tal de que Watanabe lo dejara en paz por siempre, estaba dispuesto a hacer algo tan mezquino como eso.

Aihara Kotoko no era fea, al contrario, Irie siempre la había visto muy atractiva, sin embargo, su falta de propiedad, inteligencia, le hacía a Naoki poner reticencia hacia su persona (aparte de otras razones ocultas). Tenía que soportarla no solo en las reuniones familiares, sino también en la escuela. Y ahora, Watabane le quería emparejar con esa chica, el solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Mientras las clases pasaban, Irie analizaba si había sido correcto aceptar esa proposición tan despreciable por parte de Watanabe. Sinceramente, después de la graduación cortaría todo lazo con ese chico, que, a pesar de tener muchas cosas en común con él, le desagradaba su forma de ser, no tenía intenciones de seguir conviviendo con él pues sabía que más adelante le sugeriría otra idea absurda como ésta.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal mis bellos lectores? me da mucho gusto volver a estar con ustedes. Sinceramente esta idea estuvo rondando por mi cabeza y sí, sé que es un universo alterno y difiere mucho de la historia original. Sin embargo, quería inyectarle un poco de comedia a nuestro bonito fandom.**

 **Espero les guste mucho esta historia. jejejej**

 **Gracias a Misskaro por emocionarme y alentarme a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Dejen sus Review que me gusta mucho leerles.**

 **Melina Tolentino.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Naoki seguía pensando a cerca de lo sucedido en la escuela ¿en verdad se iba a prestar a ese ridículo juego?, él no era mucho de leer o ver películas románticas, pero sabía por sentido común que ese tipo de apuestas nunca salían bien, unas de las dos personas resultaban muy lastimadas. Sin embargo, en este caso, era probable que fuera Kotoko, él no se permitiría encariñarse con alguien tan estúpido como ella, quien creería palabras bonitas y acciones falsas solo para lograr una cosa: sexo.

No es que no sintiera deseos sexuales, simplemente los consideraba innecesarios, para él era una mera forma de procrear y traer más humanos al mundo, nunca había visto una película o revista para adultos pues, tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Definitivamente, después de terminar todo esto cortaría la relación con Watanabe, no quería que un día llegara con la idea de tener orgías o algún tipo de juego sexual, su amigo insistiría hasta hartarlo.

En este caso, no sabía exactamente por qué había accedido, tal vez, Watanabe tuviera un poco de razón, posiblemente sería vergonzoso llegar a la universidad sin tener experiencias previas en el campo sexual, él conocería chicas, tal vez en el futuro le apeteciera tener novia y, naturalmente, tener algún tipo de experiencia. No significaba que era un crimen ser virgen hasta los veinticinco años, simplemente, una mujer siempre esperaba que el hombre tuviera conocimientos.

Se recostó en el sillón de su escritorio, apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró. Realmente era una molestia tener un amigo así de descarado. Todo el mundo sabía de sus artimañas, sin embargo, muchas chicas le creían sus mentiras y terminaban con el corazón roto. Hasta ese momento, su reputación no había sido manchada por los actos de su amigo, pues, era común que etiquetaran a las personas de la misma manera conforme las acciones de sus amistades.

—Onii chan baja a cenar — Su madre le dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

—Ahorita bajo mamá — respondió de inmediato.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo en su escritorio y bajó hasta el comedor, su madre se veía más animada de lo habitual.

—Onii chan, tenemos una invitación para el cumpleaños de Kotoko chan — dijo su madre sonriendo, Kotoko le agradaba mucho a su madre, siempre que tenía la posibilidad, la adulaba. Para ella que siempre quiso tener niñas, tener a Kotoko cerca de vez en cuando, le compensaba ese deseo materno.

—Ah… — contestó con indiferencia.

—No seas tan apático onii chan, ella es una linda niña. Es más, si por mí fuera, los casaba — dijo su madre juntando sus manos y llevándolas a su rostro en una pose soñadora — sería perfecto onii chan, ella es tan dulce que desde que la conocimos, he pensado que, si tengo una nuera, debería ser como Kotoko chan.

—No deberías decidir eso por ti misma madre, ella y yo ni amigos somos. No entiendo cómo podríamos si quiera pensar en casarnos — dijo Naoki mientras se sentaba en su lugar habitual.

—Quizá ahora ya no, pero recuerdo que de niños ustedes jugaban mucho y eran tan unidos que siempre creí que te habías enamorado de ella — Naoki se tensó — soñaba con verlos juntos Onii chan, por eso pienso que sería perfecta como mi nuera. — su madre lo miró como escudriñando su rostro.

—Tal vez así haya sido en el pasado mamá, pero ahora ambos tienen caminos diferentes — dijo su padre — de todas formas, esa es decisión de Naoki.

—Solo digo que sería una estupenda nuera — su madre no quitaba el dedo del renglón, si ella supiera que su hijo tiene la encomienda de llevarla a la cama. — mejor comamos que la cena se va a enfriar, ah y, por cierto — añadió — mañana después de la escuela arréglense todos muy bien que vamos al restaurante Aihara a festejar con Kotoko chan

—¡mamá no quiero ir! Siempre que vamos es muy aburrido y esa chica es muy idiota — Yuuki exclamó con desánimo.

—Ni hablar, mañana asistimos a su fiesta de cumpleaños y eso es todo. — Como siempre, su madre tenía la última palabra.

Naoki ignoró las aseveraciones de su madre, antes efectivamente, eran buenos amigos pero conforme fueron creciendo, algo había cambiado y ahora, él solo la consideraba una molestia. Sinceramente no tenía intenciones de hacer nada con Kotoko, pero sabía que Watanabe no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando para hacer su primer movimiento.

Al día siguiente, acudió a la escuela como todos los días. Caminaba hacia la entrada de su edificio cuando sintió un empujón en su espalda, no iba a caerse, pero le dolió un poco el golpe. Miró hacia atrás para ver quien osaba tropezarse con él, entonces, vio que quien había chocado con él, había sido el sujeto de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento… — dijo Kotoko mientras recogía sus cosas — discúlpeme, sinceramente estaba distraída y… — se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella — ¡Irie kun!, qué pena de verdad…

—No te preocupes Aihara san, ten cuidado a la próxima — realmente su torpeza le irritaba

—Lo haré.

Ella le sonrió y, pudo notar que en sus mejillas aparecía un color rosa que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más bonitos de lo que eran. Naoki se sorprendió al pensar de aquella forma, pero, tenía que aceptar que era muy bonita y necesitaba comenzar a buscar uno que otro aspecto que le gustase para poder tener intimidad con ella.

Llegó a su salón de clases. Vio que Watanabe le esperaba frente a su escritorio. Naoki solo rodó los ojos, ya se imaginaba que le preguntaría a cerca de ese estúpido plan.

—Cuéntame Naoki ¿ya pensaste en algunas de tus estrategias para conquistar a la señorita ingenua? — preguntó más animado de lo normal.

—Creo que todo lo haré conforme a la marcha, hoy es su cumpleaños y tengo que ir con mis padres al restaurante de su papá para festejar — dijo irritado — odio tener que asistir a ese tipo de reuniones.

—Es el momento perfecto de hacer tu primer movimiento… deberías llevarle un regalo — sugirió Watanabe — podría ser cualquier baratija que encuentres por ahí, aunque te cueste solo un yen, estoy seguro de que Kotoko lo atesorará como si fuera oro puro. Ya sabes, te lo puse fácil Naoki así que deberías agradecerme que no te retara a que conquistaras a una de tus opositoras.

—Ya te dije que eso realmente no me interesa, y sigo pensando en el por qué acepté ayer esa estúpida idea — Naoki sinceramente no quería ser obligado estar con alguien, si no se lo permitía a su madre, menos a un compañero de clases — sabes que, no me pagues nada, no quiero hacerlo.

—Oh ya veo, entonces tienes miedo de que no puedas con el reto… digo, al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo… — se acercó a él para mantener más en secreto su conversación — pensé que eras un hombre Naoki, pero tal parece, eres solo un niño…

—Piensa lo que quieras de mi Watanabe, no me interesa — respondió con indiferencia.

—De verdad me decepcionas, todo hombre quiere vivir estas experiencias, pero como dije, eres solo un niño… quizá y no te funciona plenamente y tienes miedo de decepcionar a Aihara por no complacerla cuando el momento llegue — a Naoki tembló el ojo derecho al oír estas palabras, Watanabe lo estaba retando realmente.

—Creo que te estás pasando de la raya… — el orgullo viril de Naoki había sido puesto en duda — está bien, solo para que me dejes en paz continuaré con esta farsa.

—Quiero que me cuentes salto y seña de todo.

—Si me apetece, lo haré.

Después de la discusión, el día pasó con normalidad, las clases transcurrieron y la hora de salida había llegado al fin.

Al salir de la escuela, recordó las palabras de Watanabe, si iba a seguir con esa apuesta, tenía que comenzar con algo así que, recordó que en su camino había una tienda de baratijas con joyería de fantasía. Era económica, no tenía por qué gastar mucho dinero en alguien que solo iba a utilizar.

Compró el primer collar que vio, era una cadena sencilla con un colgante de un sol y una luna unidos. Algo romántico para comenzar a crearle falsas ilusiones a Aihara. Pidió que lo envolvieran y lo metió en su mochila. Si su mamá lo descubriera quizá se haría una idea equivocada y todo lo echaría a perder.

Al llegar a su casa, todos estaban arreglándose para ir al festejo. Él sin prestarles mucha atención a los demás subió a bañarse y cambiarse.

El cumpleaños de Aihara era lo que menos le importaba, si no tuviera una razón oculta para ir, inventaría cualquier excusa para quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, esta ocasión era diferente. Estaba prácticamente obligado — por su decisión — a estar con ella.

Trató de vestirse bien, sabía que era guapo, pero quería impresionar de verdad a Kotoko, así que sacó una camisa azul de cuadros, una chaqueta color beige con el cuello y mangas negras, un pantalón negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso una colonia Dolce&Gabana, y bajó hacia el vestíbulo para esperar a los demás.

Su madre quedó impresionada por cómo se veía su hijo mayor, algo intuyó pues, era raro que se esmerara en acudir al festejo de la persona que no soportaba, o al menos, eso creía él. Noriko sonrió para sí misma pero no dijo nada más, se propuso a solo observar los sucesos de la noche.

Llegaron al local, todo estaba lleno de globos y un letrero que decía _"¡Felices dieciocho Kotoko!"_ , ella era mayor que él por meses. Algo sexy si lo ponemos en perspectiva que se iba a acostar con alguien más grande.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado al ver a Irie Naoki entrar por la puerta, un chico con un peinado extravagante, no muy atractivo, gritó su nombre como si nadie lo conociera. Su acento era peculiar, probablemente era de la región de Kanzai, por eso su dialecto era algo brusco.

—Bienvenidos, tomen asiento — Aihara Shigeo les indicó — en un momento les sirvo de comer, Kotoko, ven… — le llamó

—¿Qué haces aquí Irie? — preguntó el tipo extraño de boca grande.

—Fui invitado, creo que tu limitada inteligencia no te deja pensar un poco — lo miró con desdén — no te haría daño usar tu cerebro de vez en cuando — le sonrió con arrogancia

El chico molesto estaba a punto de replicarle algo, cuando la voz de Kotoko se oyó a lo lejos…

—Déjalo en paz Kin chan, sus padres son amigos de mi papá, así que por eso está aquí. — le miró Kotoko y se dio cuenta que había quedado impresionada por su aspecto, saludó dando una reverencia, entonces pudo notar que un color rosa se teñía en sus mejillas al mirarlo de reojo.

—Felicidades Kotoko chan — su madre se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—Gracias obaa sama — le correspondió — estoy feliz que pudieran venir.

—Es un placer estar en esta fecha especial ¿no es así onii chan? — le preguntó a Naoki.

—Así es — respondió cortante, entonces su primera táctica fue sonreírle de manera amable a Kotoko, él desde hace mucho tiempo, no le había dedicado ningún gesto, siempre había sido serio y frío con ella en las pocas veces que había coincidido desde que dejaron de ser amigos. Entonces ella volvió a sonrojarse y le devolvió una sonrisa.

Era tan bonita…

—Bueno, hay que sentarnos a comer y después partiremos el pastel… — anunció Aihara san.

La velada transcurría con normalidad, comieron los platillos que había cocinado Shigeo.

Naoki se limitaba a responder una que otra pregunta que le hacían los demás asistentes, cuando él le hablaba a Kotoko, trataba de conversar con mayor amabilidad, platicando en un tono dulce para ella y así comenzar a hacerle creer que había algo especial en ese momento entre ellos.

Kotoko, se levantó de su lugar y le dijo a su padre que iba a salir un momento por unos dulces, era de noche y algo peligroso salir a esa hora, más si era mujer. Antes que el chico de la boca grande se ofreciera, para sorpresa de todos los asistentes, sobre todo de su madre, Naoki se levantó y caminó con Kotoko hacia la puerta ofreciéndose a acompañarla. Era el momento perfecto para comenzar con su plan.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras Irie kun — dijo avergonzada Kotoko

—Si lo era Aihara san, es peligroso para una chica andar a altas horas de la noche. — se sentía estúpido Naoki al hablar de aquella manera.

—La tienda de conveniencia no está tan lejos, por eso decía…

—Deja que te acompañe, Kotoko — ella se sorprendió al escuchar que usaba su nombre en lugar de su apellido — solo por esta noche, déjame acompañarte.

—Está bien Irie Kun…

Kotoko sentía mariposas en su estómago, era increíble lo amable que estaba siendo Irie con ella, a pesar de haber sido amigos en el pasado y él hubiera cortado todo contacto con ella, añadiendo su rechazo ante sus sentimientos; comenzaba a creer que tal vez, solo tal vez, él había cambiado de opinión. Ella no había dejado de quererle y esto la hacía sentir en las nubes. Pero, entonces un poco de realidad la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, ¿por qué de repente era tan cortés con ella cuando en el pasado solo había tenido indiferencia y frialdad? Era muy extraño su comportamiento esta noche…

—Irie kun — habló Kotoko rompiendo el silencio — ¿por qué eres tan amable hoy? Desde que crecimos, nunca te habías comportado de esta manera conmigo.

Ella lo miró curiosa, Naoki se tensó un momento, sin embargo, tenía que darle una respuesta rápido para que ella no sospechara. Descubrió que no era tan tonta como había creído.

—¿Qué no puedo ser amable contigo de vez en cuando? — preguntó

—Claro que puedes, solo pienso…

Él la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó atrás de un muro para poder tener un poco de intimidad. Si iba a seguir con esto, tenía que implementar alguno de sus métodos.

—Estoy siendo amable contigo porque es tu cumpleaños, aparte porque creo que cometí un error al rechazarte de esa manera tan cruel…

—¿En serio? — Los ojos de Aihara se iluminaron. ¡bingo!

—Si Kotoko — continuó Naoki — fui un tonto al haberlo hecho de aquella forma, no debí tratarte así. Mira — le mostró un paquetito. — te compré algo, es un regalo de disculpas.

—¿Puedo abrirlo? — Kotoko lo recibió emocionada.

—Adelante, es tuyo.

Kotoko quitó el envoltorio y abrió la caja, al ver el collar, un destello de felicidad inundó su cara. Ni en mil años se hubiera imaginado que aquel chico que le gustaba desde siempre y, quien la había rechazado, le regalaría algo tan hermoso como eso.

Naoki, aprovechó la emoción de Kotoko, le quitó la cadena de sus manos, se inclinó hacia ella y le colocó el collar en su cuello. Ella agachó su mirada para ver el dije que colgaba de la cadena. Era realmente bonito, una luna y un sol unidos. Si lo veía de esa forma, tal vez el sol representaba a Naoki y la luna a ella. Una atmósfera romántica había nacido entre ellos, al menos, para Kotoko así era.

—Es muy hermoso, gracias Irie…

No pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Naoki por su parte, había decidido a último instante que besarla iba a ser un buen comienzo para poder convencerle que él había considerado sus sentimientos. Aunque esto fuera una mentira.

Tanto para Naoki como para Kotoko, ése era su primer beso. Y mientras para Kotoko, era un sueño hecho realidad, para Naoki, era el primer paso para lograr su cometido. Quería acabar con esa tontería de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, a veces las cosas no salen como uno lo planea y un mar de emociones comenzaron a surgir en el alma de Naoki, un calor comenzó a calentar su frío corazón. Probablemente, era el éxtasis del momento o la novedad de besar a alguien lo que provocaba esa reacción. Para Naoki, solo era un fastidio tener que hacer eso, al menos, eso pensaba en ese momento.

* * *

 **HOLAAAA! ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, REALMENTE QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR DESDE HACE ALGÚN TIEMPO PERO MI COMPU SE ROMPIÓ :( JEJE PERO NO SE APUREN, TRATERÉ DE HACERLO EN LA MEDIDA DE LO POSIBLE.**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECE? NAOKI ES UN DESGRACIADO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, LLORARÁ SANGRE(?) AHAHAHAHA**

 **GUEST: SIIII! JAJAJA LA VERDAD QUE SI LO QUIERO HACER SUFRIR, SE LO MERECE.**

 **SAKURA: GRACIAS POR LEER MI CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE :)**

 **LOLITAPL: PUES JEJEJE ESO MISMO ESPERO, AUNQUE BUENO, MUCHAS COSAS VERGONZOSAS PASARÁN EN EL CAMINO.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW EJEJE ME ENCANTA LEERLES.**

 **UN BESO. MELINA TOLENTINO**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Irie Naoki aún no podía olvidar el beso que le había dado a Kotoko, tal vez, porque estaba haciendo algo tan ruin como ilusionar de esa forma a alguien, sea quien sea, no merecía que jugaran con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Sin embargo, por orgullo tenía que seguir con esa estupidez.

Quería besarla de nuevo, eran los primeros labios que él rozaba y de verdad le había gustado esa sensación de sentir su aliento, acariciar sus labios al principio de forma torpe, pero poco a poco, acoplándose a un ritmo íntimo… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza y continuó desayunando para ir a la escuela.

Como era de esperarse, Watanabe lo estaba acechando para que le contara todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. En cuanto lo vio, rodó los ojos, sintiéndose exasperado por la insistente curiosidad de su amigo por las acciones que él hacía, sobretodo, en estos momentos en el cual, él había entrado en su juego.

—¿Cómo te fue con la señorita ingenua? — preguntó en cuanto llegó a su pupitre

—Qué te importa Watanabe — contestó irritado.

—Te dije que quería saber todo lo que sucedía… — insistió

Naoki cerró sus ojos un momento y suspiró, simplemente no podía seguir soportándolo, pero se había comprometido… Simplemente tenía que manipular tanto a Kotoko como a Watanabe para que eso se terminara, sin embargo, se recordó así mismo que un poco de diversión no estaba de más.

—Y yo te dije que si se me daba la gana te lo contaría — Naoki lo miró fijamente

—Anoche pasó algo ¿verdad? — Dijo divertido Watanabe — tal vez, ¿llegaste a segunda base? — dijo curioso

Naoki apretó el puente de su nariz para tranquilizar su enojo. A buena hora aceptó esa idea, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

—Le di un regalo — contestó cortante Naoki

—¿Y?...

—La besé — desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Watanabe se tapó la boca para ahogar una risa, Naoki podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando, solo suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que tan pequeño acto, causaba una euforia en su compañero.

—Podrías decirse que ya no eres tan puro y casto — Watanabe soltó una carcajada.

—Deja de ser tan ridículo… Solo fue un beso para que ella creyera que yo estoy interesado en ella, nada más.

—Ya te entraron las ganas de que te den un poco de cariño ¿no? — Watanabe se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Solo quiero terminar con todo esto. — dijo Naoki para dar por finalizada esa conversación.

Las clases comenzaron, Naoki no tomaba muchas notas, solo lo estrictamente necesario. Su memoria eidética no le permitía olvidar algo, a pesar que podía suprimir recuerdos inútiles, no lograba borrarlos para siempre.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, él saco su _o – bentō_ para poder comer lo que su mamá le había preparado. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera abrirlo, Watanabe se lo impidió.

—Ve al salón de Aihara y almuerza con ella — ordenó

Naoki lo vio con el ceño fruncido, ¿quién se creía como para darle órdenes?

—Si tanto te interesa que esa idiota no coma sola, puedes ir tú a acompañarle — le dijo con indiferencia apartando la mano de Watanabe.

—Naoki… Es la mejor manera de llevártela más rápido a la cama — prosiguió — si le demuestras interés y que te gusta estar cerca de ella, más fácilmente creerá que tú la quieres de verdad.

— ¿Algo te hizo ella para que te ensañes de esa forma? — Lo miró incrédulo — no tengo interés de comer a su lado.

Watanabe lo miró, entonces le arrebató su caja, Naoki estaba sorprendido ante esta acción de su compañero, era inaudita la manera en su proceder, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando él le dejó su almuerzo encima de la mesa.

—No me ha hecho nada, pero tu obstinación hace que pierda la paciencia, es más, estoy realmente convencido que tienes miedo… Tal vez, vaya yo y comience a cortejarla para quitarle esa cara de mustia que tiene — dijo Watanabe con repulsión.

Era consiente que su amigo no era una buena persona con las chicas, tal vez tenía algún trauma o algo que le obligaba inconscientemente de ser un canalla. Pero Naoki pretendía ser diferente, sabía muy bien que ellos tenían un plan vil entre manos,y aun así, no iba a tolerar que él le hiciera daño como lo había hecho con sus relaciones anteriores. Tal vez el sentido de pertenencia le hizo pensar que, no iba a permitir que Watanabe se le acercara y, mucho menos, intentara algún movimiento con ella porque quien le gustaba a Kotoko era él.

—Olvídalo… iré yo.

Irie se levantó irritado de su asiento para caminar hacia el salón donde se encontraba Kotoko, miró a Watanabe y su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa alarmante. Era un chico con problemas serios y él tal vez un idiota por seguirle la corriente.

Caminó hacia el salón de Kotoko, repitiéndose así mismo que un poco de diversión no le caería mal, aunque hubiera preferido no haber hecho aquel trato con Watanabe, era frustrante que tener que fingir interés con ella, algo le incomodó en su interior al pensar que tal vez, si ella en algún punto se enteraba de cómo había comenzado las cosas, ella saldría muy lastimada. Pensar en eso extrañamente no le gustó.

Llegó a la puerta del salón _"3F"_ , antes de asomarse, respiró hondo, se acercó al umbral para buscar a Kotoko con la mirada. No le costó más de cinco segundos localizarla, estaba charlando con las mismas personas que se encontraban en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al parecer el chico de la boca grande era un pretendiente pues, andaba a su alrededor como una mosca… Naoki hizo un gesto de desagrado al verlo revolotear alrededor de Kotoko, se puso erguido y con ese aire prepotente que le caracterizaba, le llamó.

—Aihara san — dijo Naoki en voz fuerte, todos en el salón lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

—¿Ah que viniste Irie? — Se acercó Ikesawa, preguntando desafiante. Naoki lo miró petulante e ignoró su pregunta.

—¿Si? — contestó Kotoko levantándose de su lugar.

—Trae tu bolso y acompáñame — ordenó

Kotoko guardó su almuerzo y obedeció a Naoki, caminó atrás de él siguiéndolo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la terraza, Naoki localizó una banca debajo de un árbol, era el lugar perfecto para almorzar con una chica soñadora como Kotoko.

—Siéntate — le invitó Naoki, aunque más que un ofrecimiento había sonado como una orden.

—Oh, claro — Kotoko se sentó a su lado — am… no entiendo por qué…

—Ah, claro discúlpame, sinceramente no estoy acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas pero, quería comer contigo — el corazón de Kotoko se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Naoki — Claro, si te molesta puedes irte.

—No, no, ¿Cómo crees? — dijo Kotoko nerviosa — Es que, no es muy habitual que te comportes de esta manera conmigo, siempre me ignorabas o me hablabas de manera fría y cortante…

—Eso cambiará Kotoko — se acercó más a ella — recuerda que ya nos hemos besado

Si las sonrisas fueran armas, en ese momento ya hubiera matado a Kotoko. Un rubor color rosa comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas, agachó la mirada pues, de la vergüenza, no podía verlo directamente los ojos.

Naoki sacó su _o – bentō_ y comenzó a comer de él.

—Come Kotoko, no falta mucho para que se reanuden las clases.

Ella asintió y sacó su refrigerio. Ambos disfrutaban de sus alimentos en silencio. Naoki estaba sorprendido de lo amena que podía ser la compañía de ella, se mantenía callada y a pesar que sabía de lo ruidosa que podía ser, tal vez, por estar junto a él, su habitual forma de comportarse era apaciguada por la vergüenza de hacer algo estúpido frente a él.

A pesar de todo, a él le fastidiaba tener que fingir empatía o atracción hacia alguien tan ingenuo como ella. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta que algo raro estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, ella no. Kotoko solo se limitaba a creer sus palabras sin cuestionar o analizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era muy molesta.

Terminaron de comer y guardaron sus cajas de almuerzo en sus mochilas. Naoki la miró a la cara y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que en la comisura de los labios Kotoko tenía un poco de alga. Ella le sonrió tímida mientras él acercaba su mano para quitarle las migajas que tenía en el rostro.

Ese pequeño toque de su mano con la faz de ella, hizo que sintiera un calor en su interior que desconocía, un sentimiento extraño comenzó a surgir en él y pensó que realmente quería volver a besarla así que sin meditar mucho en ello, se acercó y le dio un beso tímido en los labios. Cuando reaccionó se alejó de inmediato de ella viendo a una Kotoko roja y sorprendida por el contacto. Tragó saliva y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, le dijo a ella que regresaran a sus salones. Una vez que tomaron caminos separados, Naoki trataba de comprender por qué la había besado de esa manera tan espontánea. ¿Acaso realmente le gustaba?, de seguro estaba volviéndose loco.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? me da mucho gusto volver a estar con ustedes el día de hoy, sinceramente me da coraje este Naoki tan odioso... jajajajajajajajajaja ¡Pero no saben lo que le espera! Muchas gracias por activar las alertas cuando actualice, espero les guste esta historia.**

 **DaCa:** Muchas gracias, que bien que te hayan gustado mis demás historias, realmente es algo que me gusta hacer y trato de realizarlo con mucho cariño. Hablando de este fanfic, la neta si, es tan inmaduro, tan prepotente, se cree tan inalcanzable que pretende hacerle algo tan feo a Kotoko :(, pero como dicen, entre más altura, más fuerte es la caída.

 **Softpear1822:** thank you so much, i hope this chapter you like.

 **De verdad muchas gracias por leerme. Espero les guste este capítulo, no se olviden dejarme un review que me encanta leerles. Hagan sus apuestas, a ver de que forma tan cruel cae este pelmazo llamado Naoki jajajaja.**

 **Besos. Melina Tolentino.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Pasaron unos días después de la primera vez que había comido con Kotoko, inconscientemente, la buscaba por todas partes pues, le había agradado su compañía, sus charlas amenas donde el tema principal no era él y sus capacidades, sino cosas triviales del día a día; aún no sabía por qué fingía que le molestaba estar cerca de ella cuando, no sabía si realmente era así.

Le seguía irritando su torpeza e incapacidad de tener una conversación, tal vez, más profunda o alguna que desafiara su intelecto. Sin embargo, comenzó a notar que no todo se limitaba a libros o a hechos científicos e irrefutables. Ella no era buena alumna y a pesar que intentaba estudiar en ocasiones por sí sola, no lograba comprender del todo las lecciones. Posiblemente esto se debía a que sus maestros, solo se limitaban a enseñarles a medias, como eran considerados los peores estudiantes, pensaban que no tenían por qué poner mucho esfuerzo en ellos.

La conocía desde que eran pequeños, hubo una época en que eran amigos y a él le agradaba su compañía, y no sabía en qué momento ella comenzó a causarle disgusto, a hacerle sentir incómodo y por esa razón se había alejado de ella, ocasionando que todo agrado se convirtiera en desazón, al menos, eso creía él, pues al momento de volver a acercarse a ella se dio cuenta que su presencia no le desagradaba del todo. Al convivir más como en los últimos días, pudo notar que ella era una chica muy vivaz y siempre se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella expresión que siempre le dedicaba ella cuando eran niños. Claro, era impertinente, torpe, idiota e irritante en ocasiones, pero eso no le impedía llamar la atención de muchas personas.

Probablemente, su rechazo a ella se debía más a la envidia que sentía pues, con solo una frase suya, podía acaparar todo el interés de las personas sin en verdad esperarlo. No era que él buscara ser el centro de atención, simplemente, cuando lo era, los temas a su alrededor siempre eran sobre sus capacidades cognitivas, lo que se esperaba de él en el futuro, estaba algo aburrido de su vida actual.

Y mientras los días pasaban, se comenzaba a sentir un poco culpable pues, de no haber sido por aquel reto impuesto por Watanabe, no se hubiera acercado ni de chiste a Kotoko. Sin embargo, esas ideas tan sentimentales las desechaba al volver a pensar que solo era para su diversión. — _Un poco de aventura no me caería nada mal_ — seguía repitiéndose constantemente como un mantra.

Se encontraba Naoki contemplando el jardín por la ventana, cuando vio a Kotoko pasar por donde él estaba mirando. Iba con un montón de papeles en la mano, un aire fuerte le arrebató los documentos que traía, haciendo que ella corriera y saltara con tal de agarrarlos. Él ahogó una risa al ver esa escena tan cómica, en lugar de sentirse molesto por su torpeza, tenía una sensación extraña, algo que lo sacaba de su zona de confort. Estaba tan embelesado viendo a la castaña que no se dio cuenta cuando Watanabe se acercó

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir invirtiendo sin llegar a nada específico? — se sentó frente a él — Ya han pasado como un par de semanas y no he escuchado que por lo menos ya le hayas tocado un pecho.

—¡Cállate Watanabe! — el comentario de su amigo le molestó, podría estar jugando con sus sentimientos, pero no era un abusivo — Quiero hacerlo a mi propio ritmo, por favor, no molestes.

Watanabe lo miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Si lo haces a tu ritmo, tal parece te acostarás con esa niña cuando tengas cuarenta años — se burló — ¿Al menos ya es tu novia?

—No

—Entonces ¿Qué esperas?, no es por presionarte pero ella no tendrá sexo contigo si no hay un noviazgo de por medio…

—Ya lo sé, solo que no quiero presionarla. Bastante esfuerzo he puesto en hablarle y convivir con ella.

Naoki miró a Watanabe con frialdad, no quería que se diera cuenta que realmente le agradaba estar con Kotoko, se había vuelto un hábito esos días buscarla y comer con ella.

Su amigo observó su semblante, le miró divertido y puso su pulgar en su barbilla en señal que estaba tramando algo, Naoki al ver esto rodó los ojos y volvió su mirada a la ventana con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, pero para su desgracia ya no estaba.

—Es momento que tengas una cita — Watanabe rompió el silencio. — No importa qué quiera hacer, debes complacerla y ese día, le vas a pedir que sea tu novia.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso? — preguntó molesto Naoki — ¿acaso piensas que no puedo hacer esto a mi manera? Por si no lo has notado, en el tiempo que he estado siguiendo tu jueguito, las cosas con Kotoko no han sido tan fastidiosas y la verdad prefiero que sea así.

Watanabe se recostó en su silla, lo miró como si lo estuviera analizando.

—No sé en lo que estás pensando Irie, solo te puedo decir que, el tiempo está corriendo y en unos meses se terminarán las clases… — hizo un ademán de señalar un reloj invisible en su muñeca derecha. — Debería entonces comenzar a pensar en qué pedirte pues, de seguro no harás lo pactado — comenzó a reírse — Ya se… lo que te pediré es que, me dejes ver tu álbum de cuando eras niño… De seguro hay alguna que otra foto que te avergüence.

Naoki le miró sorprendido, ¿acaso él sabía algo? No, era imposible que Watanabe supiera que su madre lo vestía de niña cuando era pequeño, nunca lo había llevado a su casa como para que su progenitora le dijera _su secreto_.

—Tengo razón ¿no? — Watanabe se acercó a él con una sonrisa traviesa — has de tener alguna con esos disfraces de animalitos o una desnudo…

—Nada de eso, pero está bien — cedió Naoki — voy a seguir tu recomendación — Watanabe iba a decir algo cuando Naoki lo detuvo — No te metas en esto por favor. –dijo serio, su interlocutor alzó las manos en señal de no tener ningún problema.

Al finalizar las clases, Naoki se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal para esperar a Kotoko. Era bochornoso tener que soportar las miradas de las chicas al pasar, pues era consciente que a muchas de ellas les atraía, lo consideraban un buen partido.

Si iba a ser novio de Kotoko, tenía que soportar los rumores que iban a surgir, pues la gente no se callaría al verlo irse con una chica, sobretodo una, que pertenecía a la clase "F".

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que llegó a la puerta cuando vio que se acercaba Kotoko con sus amigas. Ellas estaban platicando mientras caminaban, cuando él las interceptó en el camino.

—Hola Kotoko — le llamó por su nombre.

—Irie kun, ¿qué tal? — le sonrió ella al verlo.

Las amigas de Kotoko se miraron entre ellas, ya de por sí era extraño que últimamente acudiera a su salón a la hora del almuerzo para pasear con ella por el jardín de la escuela, esperarla a la salida era algo que no se esperaban de ese chico pues, tenía fama de no tener interés en las mujeres y el ver como ponía su atención en su amiga, les causaba un poco de preocupación. Sin embargo, sabían que Kotoko lo quería y ellas iban a apoyarla.

—Si no tienes planes, quisiera preguntarte si tienes tiempo para ir, no sé a tomar un helado o a comer por ahí — trató de parecer nervioso, necesitaba convencerla que iba en serio.

Jinko y Satomi rieron cómplices, mientras las demás personas que pasaban a su lado, lo miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas. Más de una chica fulminó a Kotoko con la mirada.

—No te preocupes por nosotras — dijo Jinko — disfruta tu tarde.

—Si Kotoko, mañana nos cuentas — dijo Satomi mientras agarraba del brazo a su amiga para irse de ahí, sin antes, dedicarle una mirada de asombro a él.

Se despidieron de Naoki y él solo les hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Entonces que dices — insistió.

—Está bien, vamos.

Después de una larga charla sobre los lugares a donde podían ir, por la hora y por estar con el uniforme escolar, decidieron ir a comer en un puesto de ramen cerca.

Ella era hija de un aclamado chef local, habría podido sugerirle que fueran al restaurant de su padre, pero era mejor así. Si su madre se enteraba que estaba intentando salir con la hija de Shigeo Aihara, el mejor amigo de su padre, sin importar las circunstancias, estaba seguro que los casaría antes de terminar la preparatoria.

Llegaron al lugar, se sentaron en una mesa ubicada al fondo del local, era una zona algo privada para tener una buena plática sin la amenaza de que alguien los interrumpiera o no pudieran escuchar por el murmullo de los demás comensales.

Pidieron sus platillos, y mientras se los traían, Naoki decidió indagar más en su vida personal.

—¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó como si nada

Kotoko se sonrojó mientras ponía un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja.

—Bien, no he tenido ninguna novedad por el momento, solo que ayer fui al cementerio con mi padre, fue el cumpleaños de mi mamá — dijo kotoko con un aire triste.

Naoki la miró fijamente, sabía que era huérfana pero no había analizado ni pensado nada sobre ese tema. Solo recordaba cuando la conoció, precisamente en el funeral de su madre. Alargó la mano y tomó la de ella, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de su mano. Aquella caricia hizo que él sintiera como una corriente eléctrica, su corazón palpitaba erráticamente.

—Siento mucho lo de tu mamá — dijo sinceramente.

—No te preocupes, ella se murió cuando aún era muy pequeña. No recuerdo mucho, solo que en estos días me pongo un poco más sensible — lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ella se las limpió al instante — discúlpame, no quiero abrumarte con mis emociones. — le sonrió

—No me molesta, debe ser horrible lo que sientes. — le dijo sin dejar de tomar su mano — No tengo la capacidad de ser empático, por eso no puedo entenderte totalmente, pero no quiero que llores — le acarició la mejilla limpiándole una lágrima — quiero que sonrías, así como siempre lo haces — se sorprendía de sí mismo por sus palabras, pocas veces trataba de entender a las personas y esta vez, era una de ellas. — Sé que tu madre murió, fue en esos momentos que nos conocimos ¿recuerdas?

Ella le sonrió, bajó la mirada y apretó su mano, él sintió ese toque como si lo desarmaran, quería besarla en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, se contuvo.

—Claro que sí, lo recuerdo, es algo que siempre llevo en mi mente y en mi corazón. — esas palabras derritieron un poco el corazón de Naoki, él le brindó una sonrisa sincera.

—Debe ser doloroso para ti. — afirmó.

Kotoko fijó su mirada en el taburete que estaba frente a ellos, tratando de no llorar delante de Naoki. Ella sabía que a él le molestaba la gente idiota, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo cuando la rechazó. Mientras estaba con él, ella trataba de ser un poco más tranquila, no quería importunar con sus niñerías.

—Es doloroso, sobre todo porque hay veces que quiero recordar su rostro o por lo menos su voz, pero no puedo. — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—A pesar de lo dura que debió ser tu experiencia, sonríes mucho, eso me hace pensar que eres una persona increíble — Kotoko lo miró sorprendido — No soy muy dado a expresar mis sentimientos, es más, trato de evitarlo.

Kotoko alejó su mano de él. Naoki sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando la vio esconder sus manos bajo la mesa. Ella le sonrió nerviosamente, él la observó nerviosa, inquieta.

—Sé que no te gusto y que piensas que soy una idiota — Kotoko jugaba con sus manos — créeme que he tratado de no ser una molestia para ti en estos días. Claro que me encanta estar contigo, es un hecho que me gustas, pero…

—Si no estuviera interesado en ti, no insistiría en hablarte — dijo volviendo a su juego — y siento que, fui muy cruel al rechazarte de esa manera.

El corazón de Kotoko latía a mil por hora, de todas las cosas que pudo haberse imaginado, jamás hubiera creído que Naoki le dijera eso, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Es en serio? — Ella le miró fijamente, sus ojos marrones penetraban en los suyos como si leyeran su alma

—Por supuesto — Naoki le tomó de las manos nuevamente. — Por eso he pensado en darte una oportunidad.

—¿Eh? — lo miró sorprendida — Darme una… ¿Oportunidad? — Kotoko no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

Naoki al ver a Kotoko sorprendida, suspiró y entonces se acercó a ella para darle un beso en los labios, acariciándolos dulcemente. Kotoko de manera torpe comenzó a imitar los movimientos que hacía Naoki. Él comenzaba a sentir que su corazón latía rápido, llevó una de sus manos a la cara de ella para sentirla más cerca. Kotoko, estaba más que feliz se sentía en las nubes, era tan hermoso que el chico al que consideraba su único amor la besara de aquella forma tan suave.

Naoki se sentía extraño, sin embargo, no les puso mucha atención a sus sensaciones.

—Quiero decir — él continuó cuando se separó de ella — A partir de hoy, serás mi novia — dijo seriamente.

No era precisamente la declaración que esperaba Kotoko, pero sabía lo frío y serio que era así que, aceptó su manera poco ortodoxa de pedirle que fuera su novia. Ella le brindó la sonrisa más brillante que tenía, sentía una dicha infinita. Podía decir que, pensaba que tal vez se podría morir de la felicidad.

—Está bien Irie kun — ella estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza, se sentía en las nubes — entonces, seré tu novia.

En ese momento llegó el ramen que estaban esperando, comenzaron a comer en silencio. Sin embargo, en su interior, Naoki sentía una sensación nueva, algo refrescante, increíblemente abrumadora que le hacía sonreír de forma involuntaria. ¿Acaso era felicidad? No comprendía del todo, pero al parecer, sentía una satisfacción al considerar a Kotoko suya y de nadie más. Claro, estaba el tema de la apuesta, pero para él, a partir de ese momento, aquello quedaba un poco en segundo plano.

Por supuesto, eso no tenía por qué saberlo Watanabe.

* * *

 **!HOLA! GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, EN VERDAD ME ALEGRA QUE LA SIGAN.**

CREO QUE A NAOKI LE VA A SALIR EL TIRO POR LA CULATA Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A HACER QUE SE ARRASTRE COMO UN GUSANO! JAJAJAJA OK NO.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, YO CREO QUE PRONTO DESCUBRIRÁN COSAS QUE PASARON EN LA INFANCIA DE NAOKI... HAHAHAHA

EN FIN, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN MI HISTORIA Y LA AGREGAN A FAVORITOS Y A SUS COMENTARIOS QUE TANTO APRECIO.

LALALAND: ESPERO TE GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR LEERME.

BUENO, YA SABEN, DEJEN UN REVIEW QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLES Y ME EMOCIONO CADA VEZ QUE VEO SUS NOTIFICACIONES JEJEJE.

BESOS.

MELINA TOLENTINO.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Naoki no podía creer las notas de Kotoko, eran tan malas que estaban para llorar. Eran inverosímiles las ridículas calificaciones que obtenía en algo tan sencillo como historia. Apenas llevaban unos días oficialmente como novios y al ver como era su rendimiento en la escuela, le dieron ganas de revocar su título como novia.

Aunque para su fortuna, Watanabe se había mantenido al margen de la situación, dándole espacio para seguir con el plan a su manera. Tal vez, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para entrometerse de nuevo.

La idiotez de Kotoko era un problema, si iba a salir con ella, debía hacer algo al respecto a sus calificaciones porque no quería que su novia quedara como la mayor idiota, es más, pasar la vergüenza de que lo relacionaran toda su vida con alguien que no fue admitido en la universidad del instituto, donde prácticamente podía ir cualquiera que hubiese estudiado en la preparatoria Tonan.

—No importa que planes tengas, a partir de hoy seré tu tutor — le dijo Naoki al momento de entrar a la escuela.

—¡Pero Irie Kun! — protestó Kotoko haciendo un puchero —había quedado con las chicas a ir al cine.

Naoki la miró con el ceño fruncido, realmente esa muchacha le daba más prioridad a cosas irrelevantes que a su preparación académica, lo cual le molestó. Debería agradecer que se estaba ofreciendo para enseñarle, si por él fuera, nunca se hubiese prestado a apoyarle. Si no fuera por la apuesta, ni siquiera estuvieran teniendo esa conversación, por lo tanto, Kotoko debería sentirse bendecida por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo intentando que una tonta como ella mejorara.

—Por si no lo entendiste Kotoko, te lo vuelvo a decir — su voz tomó una tonalidad imperativa, tanto que erizó la piel de ella — no me interesan tus planes, a partir de hoy voy a ayudarte. De por sí tengo que soportar todos esos estúpidos rumores, no quiero que mi novia siga siendo considerada una idiota.

Tenía semanas que no la llamaba de aquella forma, se sintió herida ante esa manera tan despectiva de nombrarla. Agachó la mirada y asintió, tratando de que no se le escaparan lágrimas.

Naoki se dio cuenta que la había ofendido, a pesar que sintió un poco de culpa, rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella tomándola de los hombros, guiando una de sus manos a su barbilla para levantarle el rostro y obligarla a mirarlo.

—Kotoko — le dijo contemplandola fijamente a los ojos — lo hago por tu bien.

Kotoko le sonrió, ella comprendió que no debía sentirse afligida ante sus palabras, sabía que él era un hombre cortante y no apto para las sutilezas, simplemente se convenció así misma que si él no la quisiera, no se preocuparía por ella. Aparte que tenía el derecho de pretender que ella fuera un poco más aplicada, tal vez no como él, pero demostrar una mejoría aunque fuera mínima.

—Está bien Irie kun, me esforzaré por ti — le dijo sonriendo — ¡Y tal vez entre al top 100! — dijo Kotoko con demasiada efusividad, alzando los brazos en señal de determinación.

—Necesitaríamos intervención divina para que eso sucediera. — la miró serio, sorprendido ante su actitud tan efusiva y determinada. — Por el momento, cancela tus actividades con ellos, no te prohibiré hablarles, sin embargo, creo que debes enfocarte en estos momentos más al estudio y ellos hacen todo menos que prepararse para los exámenes finales.

—De acuerdo Irie kun, ¡estudiaremos juntos! — dijo Kotoko dando saltitos llenos de emoción.

Naoki chasqueó la lengua exasperado ante tanta efusividad, por lo menos haría que ella tuviera unas calificaciones, tal vez no sobresalientes, pero si un poco mejores antes de salir de la preparatoria. Si la iba a usar de todas maneras, algo que le dejara a cambio le parecía justo.

Entró a su salón y se sentó en su mesa como siempre, miró por la ventana pensando realmente en nada. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como una persona se sentaba enfrente de él. Volteó la mirada y se encontró a Watanabe observándolo divertido.

—Te he estado estudiado estos días y no eres mal novio.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías solo para hablarme del tema — Naoki lo miró con una ceja enarcada

—Es que, últimamente te has vuelto un objeto a estudiar bastante atractivo para mí — ahogó una risa Watanabe — dime — acercó a él para asegurarse que nadie más lo escuchara — ¿ya llegaste a segunda base?

Si una de las cosas que más le molestaban a Naoki era la insistencia de las personas, con Watanabe debería ganarse el cielo por la paciencia que le tenía.

—Aún no — respondió rodando los ojos — y tampoco creo que tengamos mucho tiempo, seré su tutor a partir de hoy, esa chica realmente es…

Watanabe comenzó a reírse como si él hubiera contado un chiste gracioso, Naoki le miró confundido, no sabía que parte de lo que le había dicho le causaba tanta gracia.

—¿No te has dado cuenta verdad? — se burló — ¿y te dices un genio?

—¿Tienes una información que yo no tenga Watanabe?

—Vas a ser su tutor, eso quiere decir que pasarás tiempo con ella al salir de la escuela — Naoki comenzó a entender a lo que se refería, sin embargo, dejó que terminara — Por lo que sé, el padre de la idiota trabaja todo el día y ella, la mayoría del tiempo está sola en su casa.

—Creo que entiendo tu punto…

—Irie — le miró serio — ¡En cualquier día de estos perderás la virginidad!

Watanabe dijo tan emocionado que los demás compañeros lograron escucharle, acto que hizo que todos los voltearan a ver, siendo presas de risas burlonas. Naoki quería desaparecer de ahí, ahora no solo era avergonzado por su novia, sino también por su amigo… ¿Es que acaso estaba pagando algo que hizo en su vida pasada?

—Me emocioné de más Naoki — comenzó a reírse — lo siento.

Naoki lo fulminó con la mirada, miró a sus demás compañeros que aún tenían esas estúpidas sonrisas en sus caras. Sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leerlo esperando distraer su mente.

Pasaron las clases sin anomalías, salvo ese evento bochornoso, que por lo visto, habían olvidado sus compañeros.

Se dirigía la puerta principal para esperar a Kotoko, cuando la vio bajo unas escaleras del edificio donde se localizaba su aula de clases, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola sino, acompañada por un muchacho que claramente estaba nervioso. Se dio cuenta al instante de las intenciones de aquel estudiante y un sentimiento extraño comenzó a arder en su pecho. Arrugó el entrecejo con asco, ¿cómo se atrevía aquel muchacho ordinario dirigirle la palabra a su novia?

Él chico era un poco más alto que él, delgado, con cabellos negros y alborotados. No se veía como una persona extraordinaria, sino alguien demasiado común para su buen gusto. Sigilosamente caminó hacia ellos, guardando la suficiente distancia como para escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

—Takeo kun ¿Qué querías decirme? — escuchó Naoki que le preguntaba Kotoko.

—Kotoko, sé que no soy un genio ni rico como Irie Naoki, pero me gustaría en serio que me consideraras una opción. — Irie apretó un puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza que ejercía, su boca formaba una línea y estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando vio que aquella persona le tomaba la mano a su novia, dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso. — Kotoko, me gustas.

No pudo soportar más, perdió los estribos al ver esa escena. Kotoko estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio a Naoki que se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Es que acaso no te enseñaron en tu casa que no debes flirtear con novias ajenas? — dijo fríamente Naoki

—Irie san…

—Me importa poco lo que quieras decirme — Naoki lo interrumpió abruptamente.

Kotoko sintió miedo de su gélida mirada, sabía que era difícil que expresara sus sentimientos pero esta vez, claramente se le veía enojado. Y tenía toda la razón para estarlo porque ella era su novia y no tenía por qué estar a solas con otro chico.

—Y tú — se dirigió a Kotoko, ella saltó del susto — vámonos. — su voz sonó más profunda de lo normal, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante ese tono de voz tan intimidante.

Naoki se fue sin antes fulminar con la mirada al tipo que se había atrevido a invitar a salir a su novia, ¿acaso pensaba que tenía alguna oportunidad?

Al final de cuentas, él no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado, se irritaba cada vez que miraba a Kotoko pues, una y otra vez recordaba al tipo ese declarándole sus intenciones. Si no fuera porque tenía un objetivo que cumplir, por él que se la llevara el viento.

Caminaban Naoki rápido, sin esperar a Kotoko quien le costaba trabajo llevar el ritmo de su caminar por las largas zancadas con las que avanzaba. Estaban llegando a un parque cercano cuando Kotoko no aguantó más y tuvo que detenerse, sin antes gritar su nombre en un esfuerzo para que se detuviera.

—¡Irie Kun! — Kotoko le llamó jadeando por el cansancio.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! — contestó malhumorado, volviendo su mirada a ella.

—Lo que pasó hace un momento, fue mi error. No debí encontrarme con él a solas, aunque no me imaginaba que era para eso. — Se acercó a él lentamente. Para Naoki entre más hablaba Kotoko, más se enfurecía — No lo sé, tal vez quería hablar sobre…

—¡¿Eres una idiota acaso?! —gritó — Si un chico te pide hablar a solas no es para platicar sobre el estado del tiempo precisamente. — dijo sarcástico.

—Bueno, Irie kun yo pensé…

—Mira Kotoko, sinceramente a mí que me importa, solo eres una niña tonta que hace las cosas sin pensar. — Espetó colérico — Si vas a estar coqueteando con otros, ¡mejor ve y diles que ellos sean tus tutores para que así yo no pierda mi tiempo tratando que entre algo de sentido común a esa cabeza hueca que tienes!

Naoki estaba realmente furioso, reanudó su paso, sin embargo, no sintió la presencia de su novia acompañarle, volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que ella se estaba alejando cabizbaja, vio como sus hombros se movían violentamente y dirigía una de sus manos a su rostro; probablemente estaba llorando.

Una punzada de culpabilidad surgió en su ser, era claro que estaba molesto, enojado al recordar aquel atrevimiento de ese chico, pero, no le había dado la oportunidad a ella de explicarse y, al final de cuentas, él conocía a Kotoko y sabía que podía llegar a ser muy inocente. Así que prácticamente, no tenía la culpa parecerle atractiva a otros chicos.

A pesar de no ser muy inteligente, ella era graciosa y vivaz. A cualquier hombre podía atraerle, incluso, a un genio como él.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró para calmar sus ánimos. No ganaba nada con ponerse en ese estado y hacerla sentir mal.

Caminó rápido hacia ella y le quitó el bolso. Ella lo miró sorprendida y él pudo corroborar sus sospechas, estaba llorando. Algo se movió dentro de él, una sensación vacía, no le gustaba verla en ese estado, eso era un hecho.

Entonces cayó en cuenta que, su malestar solo era producto de los celos que sentía, antes lo había experimentado, pero no a tal grado como ahora y a pesar de siempre reprimir sus sentimientos, con ella no podía ocultarlos tan fácilmente.

Kotoko bajó la mirada esperando otras palabras hirientes, pero lo que sucedió le alivió un poco el dolor que sentía en el pecho pues, Naoki le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, desarmándola por completo.

—Entiendo que eres muy inocente y no tienes malos pensamientos, muchas personas te pueden engañar fácilmente y eso me molesta un poco — él estaba en la lista, lo cual no le agradó. — Solo lo diré una vez, ¿De acuerdo? — Ella asintió — Lo siento. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde estudiamos?

El rostro de ella se iluminó y le brindó una linda sonrisa que derritió un poco el corazón de Naoki, él prefería verla sonriendo que llorando. Kotoko se limpió el resto de las lágrimas y le dijo:

—Podemos ir a mi casa — él se tensó — mi padre está en el restaurante y llega tarde, tendremos un lugar silencioso y calmado. — Tragó saliva, Watanabe tenía razón, ser su tutor le podía dar la oportunidad de acostarse con ella pero, sentía que era demasiado pronto como para dar ese paso.

Ella comenzaba a buscar en su bolso mientras le decía algo que él no escuchaba pues, su mente se distrajo con imágenes de ella desnuda, bajo de él, gimiendo mientras él la penetraba haciéndola suya lentamente. Se humedeció los labios y se dio cuenta que comenzaba a hacer mucho calor. Sintió que le apretaba un poco el pantalón en la entrepierna y agradeció que su abrigo le cubriera lo suficiente para que no se notara su erección.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kotoko al ver que no le respondía

—Sí… este… ¿Qué me decías? — Naoki frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que se quedaba tan distraído en sus ensoñaciones, no era propio de él.

—Te decía que se me olvidaron las llaves en mi casillero, tendré que ir a pedirle sus copias a mi padre. — en cuanto dijo eso Kotoko, Naoki suspiró aliviado — Si quieres podemos comer algo ahí — sugirió.

—Mejor vamos a mi casa — él no quería llevarla a su hogar todavía, pero en este caso era inevitable. Quería dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo para tener relaciones sexuales con ella. — Mi madre estará encantada también de verte.

—¡Es cierto!, tu mamá es tan linda — Kotoko estaba feliz de poder llamarle suegra — está bien vayamos, te prometo que mañana no olvidaré mis llaves.

Naoki no sabía por qué, pero esperaba que las olvidara igual al día siguiente. No significaba que no tuviera ánimos de intimar con ella, simplemente no sabría por dónde comenzar, estaba algo nervioso ante la idea tener sexo con ella y no cumplir con sus expectativas.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAA, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA Y EL CARGADOR DE MI LAPTOP SE LE OCURRIÓ ROMPERSE, POR SUERTE ME PRESTARON UNO, PRONTO COMPRARÉ OTRO CARGADOR.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO Y SÉ SOBRE EL TEMA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO EN UNO DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS ENTENDERÁN POR QUÉ NAOKI FUE MÁS CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE SENTÍA.**

 **RECUERDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW, SABEN QUE ME GUSTA LEERLES Y SABER LO QUE OPINAN DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES, DISCULPEN POR NO RESPONDERLES PERSONALMENTE.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO AL IGUAL QUE YO.**

 **BESOS. MELINA**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Después de un rato, llegaron a la casa de Naoki, quien se encontraba realmente aliviado por posponer tal vez su encuentro sexual, si sería el primero en su vida, _— aunque fuera por una apuesta—_ , quería que por lo menos se llevara un grato recuerdo y no uno amargo; aunque eso significaba cortar con ella después y tomar de pretexto el tener que irse a la universidad. Sintió una punzada en su estómago al darse cuenta que cabía la posibilidad que lo odiara si ella descubriera el verdadero motivo por el cual estaban saliendo juntos, no querría volver a verlo, tendría que ver como su mirada de amor se convertía en una llena de odio, si ella llegara a enterarse de la verdad, era probable que ella odiara el hecho de haberle entregado su virginidad.

No le agradó la idea en absoluto, pero se convenció así mismo que eran pensamientos absurdos, ¿por qué le debería importar lo que ella sintiera? Lo mejor que le podía pasar era tener un revolcón con él aunque después la dejara. Aunque después, se amonestó por pensar algo tan misógino y mezquino.

Mientras Naoki meditaba sobre ellos, Kotoko se alegraba de volver a la casa de su novio sin sentir esa sensación de soledad, la casa estaba tal y cual la había dejado de ver hacía un tiempo. Siempre trataba de evitar ir a las reuniones que se hacían en el hogar de los Irie por la simple razón que el desprecio de Naoki le dolía. Sin embargo, esa vez iba como su novia, como siempre había querido entrar. Se maravilló de los muros blancos, la espaciosa casa en la cual guardaba muchos recuerdos lindos y unos no tan agradables. Al fin y al cabo, había convivido con él desde pequeños y aunque se habían distanciado, seguía sintiendo a su familia como suya.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Naoki la abrió, cediéndole el paso a ella primero quien miró a su alrededor, observando de nueva cuenta el interior tan lujoso y hogareño que tanto le había gustado. Él se descalzó para usar unas pantuflas, dándole a ella otro par para entrar cómodamente a su hogar.

La señora Irie escuchó a su hijo entrar y salió a recibirlo, sin embargo se sintió más que feliz al notar que una bella jovencita lo acompañaba y era nada más ni menos que su adorada Kotoko. Estaba tan feliz de verla que no dudó en caminar rápido y abrazarla, para ella era una hija y deseaba con todo su ser que su obstinado hijo pudiera darle hermosas nietas con ella.

—Kotoko chan — dijo Noriko Irie mientras la abrazaba — ¡Qué maravilla tenerte aquí!

—Es un placer para mi estar en su casa nuevamente — Le sonrió Kotoko.

Estaba verdaderamente emocionada por verlos juntos. Para ella, Kotoko y Naoki estaban destinados a unirse y mirarlos entrar de esa manera por la puerta, le hacía pensar que sus fantasías no estaban muy lejos de volverse realidad. No quería dejar de abrazarla pero tuvo que se separarse de ella en cuanto escuchó a su hijo llamarla.

—Mamá — le llamó Naoki — vamos a estar en mi cuarto estudiando, voy a ser tutor de Kotoko a partir de hoy.

—¡Claro que sí onii chan!, si quieres les aviso cuando la comida esté lista para que bajen — les dijo emocionada al saber que estarían juntos.

Naoki asintió indiferente mientras Kotoko le sonreía a ella. Tal vez nunca podría acostumbrarse al cien por ciento de la efusividad de la señora, pero la conocía bien y sabía que ella la quería como una hija. Noriko fue un gran apoyo para su padre y para ella cuando su madre falleció.

Subieron a la recámara de Naoki, quien se encontró con su hermano pequeño, éste lo saludó emocionado de verlo pero en cuanto miró a Kotoko, le sacó la lengua en señal de reprobación. Kotoko esperó que Naoki se diera la vuelta para devolverle el gesto. Eran como dos chiquillos cuando se encontraban.

Sonriendo por la escena, Kotoko entró en la recámara de Naoki, había dejado de ser una habitación infantil para convertirse en una más sobria. Estaba escombrada y limpia, con los libros apilados ordenadamente en el librero, la cama perfectamente hecha y el aroma de su perfume impregnado en el ambiente.

Era tan varonil su recámara que solo de sentirse en su espacio sintió sonrojarse.

—Siéntate donde quieras — la voz de Naoki la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió un poco tímida y decidió sentarse en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio. Puso su mochila encima de sus piernas, esperando que su novio se acomodara junto a ella.

—Bueno, dime cuál es la materia que más te cuesta trabajo entender — dijo Naoki mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

—Matemáticas — respondió nerviosa Kotoko.

Ella le dio su libro y le mostró todos los ejercicios que no entendía; basta con decir que era prácticamente todo el libro. Naoki comprendiendo la situación, anotó en una libreta unas operaciones sencillas para que ella resolviera y así poderle explicar mejor.

—Toma, son unos ejercicios para poder saber que tanto sabes. Trata de resolverlas en veinte minutos. — dijo él pensando que esas operaciones eran tan básicas y sencillas, por lo que era más que suficiente el tiempo que le había dado.

Tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo mientras esperaba que ella terminara con el pequeño examen que le había puesto.

Por su parte, Kotoko al ver los ejercicios escritos con una pulcra caligrafía, no podía entender nada, no sabía cómo comenzar o que significaban las _x_ o _y_ que Naoki había escrito, era todo confuso y realmente se sintió una verdadera inútil.

Pero a pesar de todo, tomó una actitud positiva ante el reto, pensando que estaba ahí para aprender, así que comenzó a resolver las ecuaciones conforme su escaso — por no decir nulo — conocimiento. Tratando de adivinar el procedimiento y hacer sumas donde no iban, restas donde se sumaba y divisiones donde debía multiplicarse.

Habían pasado los veinte minutos que Naoki le había puesto como límite de tiempo, se acercó a ella para observar como estaba realizando las operaciones.

—A ver — Naoki tomó el cuaderno, sin embargo se sorprendió de lo que vio — ¿Cómo terminó todo de esta forma? — Kotoko lo miraba incómoda — ¿Dónde está la fórmula Kotoko?

—¿Cuál formula? — preguntó confundida

—¡La fórmula que debes implementar para resolver eso! — le regañó, ella solo gimió asustada —me gustaría ver que tienes en esa cabeza o que tanto haces en tus clases…

—Lo siento — sonrió avergonzada.

Naoki suspiró tratando de contener su exasperación y comenzó a explicarle paso por paso los ejercicios y a enseñarle como usar las fórmulas para poder resolver ese tipo de ecuaciones. Kotoko notó que era buen maestro pues, era fácil entender lo que explicaba. Su profesor era óptimo pero, no le detallaba las lecciones de tal forma que pudiera comprenderlas mejor. Ella se sentía en las nubes al estudiar con su novio, el muchacho más inteligente del instituto, aparte de guapo, rico y sobretodo, conocido de su padre.

Naoki estaba un poco incómodo, nunca se había dado a la tarea de enseñarle a otra persona y la situación lo sacaba de su zona de confort. Sin embargo descubrió que no era tan mala alumna, simplemente su forma de razonar era diferente a la de él. No era tan idiota pues, a pesar de no entender a la primera, le ponía esmero y lograba captar la idea aunque tuviera que repetirle tres o cuatro veces la lección. Si así hubiera sido desde el principio, ella no hubiera estado en la clase F sino en otra, tal vez la C, pero no fue así. Le tocó malos maestros y un coeficiente por debajo de la media.

—Eres buen maestro Irie kun — le dijo Kotoko con una sonrisa — Quizá se deba a que estudias mucho y por eso eres el mejor. — le alabó mientras continuaba realizando su tarea.

—Yo no estudio — le contestó escuetamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes saber las respuestas de los exámenes y ser el mejor de la escuela?

—¿Acaso no es normal recordar algo solo con verlo u oírlo una vez? — Le dijo confundido Naoki.

—¿En qué país es eso normal? — aseveró sorprendida ante tal confesión.

Kotoko se alejó un momento de lo que estaba haciendo, contempló a su novio quien estaba enfrascado en su lectura. Comenzó a pensar que realmente lo admiraba y envidiaba su capacidad tan extraordinaria para ella, recordar todo a la primera era difícil de creer, pero era entendible de alguien tan perfecto como él. Estaba completamente enamorada de ese chico frío y distante, desde que era pequeña sus sentimientos no habían cambiado ni un solo día, al contrario, habían aumentado con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, ahora que estaban juntos, podía permitirse amarlo tanto como quisiera. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, ella se acercó para darle un dulce beso en los labios, presionando los suyos contra la comisura de ellos. Naoki se sorprendió ante ese gesto que lo descolocó de inmediato, para él no era problema alguno besarla, era algo que disfrutaba hacer, y como un premio a su esfuerzo, decidió corresponderle acercándola a él para poder disfrutar de sus labios a como él le gustaba.

Sintió sus manos posarse en sus hombros, él la abrazó de la cintura, haciendo que ella se parara y se sentara sobre sus piernas para poder sentirla mejor.

Atrapó sus labios con un dulce beso, acariciándolos lentamente mientras introducía su lengua para saborear por completo su boca. Escuchaba la respiración pausada de Kotoko acoplarse a la suya, sintiendo como ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, absorbiendo su aroma, saboreando su esencia en ese beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad.

Estaban tan concentrados en besarse que no escucharon cuando alguien tocaba la puerta y abría en seguida, descubriendo aquella escena de fotografía. Kotoko sobre las piernas de Naoki, besándose apasionadamente.

—¡Onii chan, Kotoko chan ustedes son novios!

Se asustaron de la intromisión de Noriko y se separaron al instante, viéndola sorprendidos por su presencia. Kotoko estaba completamente avergonzada por la situación en la cual los encontró Noriko, se sentó en su asiento tratando de pasar desapercibida.

La matriarca de los Irie estaba más que emocionada, un poco avergonzada pero al fin y al cabo su deseo se estaba convirtiendo en realidad y se sentía en las nubes al mantener en su memoria aquella escena tan íntima que había presenciado. Tal vez otras madres se hubiesen asustado o enfadado, por ella estaba feliz, no por nada le había hecho un pequeño regalo a su hijo hacía unos meses.

—Madre, ¿Por qué entra sin anunciarse primero? — le dijo molesto Naoki

—Lo hice pero no contestaron así que supuse que estaban concentrados… pero ahora que lo pienso — ahogó una risita — pude haber interrumpido algo más. — Miró seriamente a Naoki — Onii chan ¿recuerdas el paquetito que te di?

Naoki se tensó al entender a qué se refería su madre, si en ese entonces se avergonzó cuando su madre llegó con una caja de condones, ahora, sugerir que entre ellos pudo haber pasado lago más, hacía que su párpado temblara.

—¿Necesitabas algo madre? — preguntó entre dientes

—Oh si, solo vine a avisarles que la comida está lista, pero si quieren pueden bajar dentro de unos… diez minutos — le guiñó el ojo a su hijo.

Naoki sentía irritación ante las insinuaciones de su madre. Hubiera preferido que se enojara o se asustara ante lo que había visto, pero era Noriko, ella no era una mujer convencional.

—¿A que se refiere obasama Irie kun? — preguntó Kotoko inocentemente.

—A nada — se levantó Naoki arreglándose un poco el uniforme — vamos a comer.

Bajaron a almorzar algo nerviosos ante la expectativa de lo que ocurriría, Naoki conocía a su madre y no escatimaría oportunidad de recordarle o tratar de sacarle información sobre ellos. Pero para su sorpresa, todo estaba tranquilo. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro frente a los platos servidos. Comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos, sintiendo de vez en cuando miradas por parte de Noriko quien los estudiaba mientras comían.

Al terminar subieron de nuevo para continuar estudiando. Por temor que su madre volviera o estuviera espiándolos desde la puerta con su cámara fotográfica lista para capturar otro beso o algún gesto íntimo, Naoki decidió no volver a caer en la tentación de besarla o hacerle algo más subido de tono, por lo que mantuvo su mente fría, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que le urgían darle un beso.

Entre explicaciones, fórmulas y ejercicios la noche llegó. Naoki observó la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre el escritorio y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, en un par de horas dejarían de pasar trenes por lo que decidió dar por terminada la tutoría, viendo a una Kotoko sonriente y alegre por ser liberada de su primer día de clases.

—Realmente pude comprenderlo todo — ella se puso de puntitas y logró darle un beso en la mejilla — gracias por ayudarme.

Naoki solo asintió, teniendo presente en su mejilla ese beso dulce que ella le había regalado. Era extraño sentirse como si algo comenzara a derretirse en su interior, vio como ella recogía sus cosas y se daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir. Él, estando seguro que nadie lo veía, sonrió un poco, sintiendo una clase de seguridad, un sentimiento cálido que tenía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba, la última vez que recordaba que se había sentido de esa forma fue cuando era niño, una tarde en que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para salir con Kotoko y acompañarla a la estación. Vio cómo su madre se despedía de ella, dándole un abrazo afectuoso y mandándole saludos a su padre. Salieron juntos y caminaron lentamente, platicando de todo y a la vez nada. Quien fuera que los viera a distancia, pensaría que eran una pareja totalmente enamorada, la manera en que ella lo miraba y la forma inconsciente con la que él lo hacía.

Después de que ella abordó el tren, Naoki regresó a su casa caminando de forma pausada, tratando de ocupar su mente en cosas irrelevantes pues, no quería pensar en su novia, y mucho menos en el beso que compartieron antes que su madre los descubriera. Su imaginación estaba inusualmente activa, llenándolo de imágenes lujuriosas y calientes; su madre se sonrojaría o _, tal vez no_ , si pudiera leer su mente y descubrir que meditaba acerca de lo maravilloso que sería tener ese cuerpo menudo bajo el suyo, sentir su piel desnuda erizarse ante su toque, escuchar sus gemidos de placer con el vaivén de sus caderas. Y realmente quería que pasara, sin importar la apuesta, él anhelaba tener relaciones sexuales con ella, sentirla suya. Aunque para eso tendría que protegerse, no quería que un descuido arruinara sus planes para el futuro. Llegó a la conclusión que su madre no estaba tan equivocada al regalarle esa caja de preservativos.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre lo esperaba impaciente en la sala de estar, con una mirada le indicó que quería hablar a solas con él. Rodó los ojos porque ya se imaginaba de qué quería hablar, fueron hacia la sala de estar para sentarse y conversar más cómodos.

—Ahora dime, desde cuándo la hija de Shigeo san y tú son novios — dijo la última frase con exagerada emoción.

—Desde hace unas semanas

—¡es fantástico! — su madre llevó sus manos a su rostro — deberíamos hacer algo, podemos decirle a shigeo y a ella que se vengan a vivir con nosotros, así ustedes pueden comenzar a vivir juntos antes que se casen… porque eso tiene que ser…

—¡Mamá! — le interrumpió, ella lo miró sorprendida, nunca le había alzado la voz — no quiero que te metas en mi relación, mantente al margen de ella.

—Pero hijo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz

—¡Seré feliz si me dejas en paz! — su madre lo miró triste — no me lo tomes a mal, pero quiero llevar esta relación a mi ritmo. Aparte, si tú obligas a los Aihara a vivir con nosotros, podrías arruinar mi noviazgo. Te pido por favor, que te mantengas al margen. — su madre cruzó los brazos, él sabía que Noriko Irie, nunca se rendiría — si con tus locuras, haces que yo termine con mi novia, nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

Naoki que apelando a su romanticismo y sentimientos, ella iba a ceder, tal vez no por mucho tiempo, pero al menos el necesario para que él lograra su cometido. Su mamá lo miró incrédula, sin embargo se dio cuenta que él tenía razón. Por más que quisiera meterse en su vida no podía.

—Está bien hijo, solo que cuando tengas algún problema, o cualquier situación que no sepas como actuar, puedes confiar en mí y yo en lo que sea te ayudaré — su madre lo abrazó, a él le incomodaban esas demostraciones de afecto, pero si con eso calmaba a su madre por un tiempo, lo dejaría pasar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Al día siguiente, él llegó como siempre temprano a la escuela, entró a su salón y se sentó el su pupitre asignado. Puso su mano en su barbilla y miró hacia la ventana, sin pensar y sin mirar nada en realidad, solo esperando que la clase comenzara. Sin embargo una voz familiar le obligó a voltear la mirada. Era Watanabe emocionado sentándose frente a él, lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa, él enarcó una ceja.

—Cuéntame con lujo de detalles, qué pasó entre ustedes dos ayer — le dijo acercándose a él.

—No pasó nada…

—¡¿Cómo que no pasó nada?! Estaban estudiando solos, en su casa, ¡era la oportunidad perfecta!

—No fuimos a su casa, sino a la mía. A ella se le olvidaron sus llaves en su casillero y a decir verdad, me alegra que no haya sucedido nada aún.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — lo miró con fingida preocupación — ¿Acaso no te funciona tu, instrumento? — Watanabe lo miró con indulgencia

—Deja de decir tonterías Watanabe, simplemente si hubiera pasado algo ayer, no hubiera tenido protección, por eso me alegra que nada haya pasado. — mintió

—Oh chico listo, entonces ya tienes una tira de condones a tu alcance. — Él lo miró socarronamente, Naoki rodó los ojos — me imagino que tampoco sabes cómo empezar ¿Verdad?

Naoki lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no era novedad para su amigo que él fuera virgen, pero no era estúpido y deducía como podía empezar a intimar con su novia. Ayer estuvo a punto de guiarla a la cama si su madre no los hubiera interrumpido.

—Cancela todo lo que tengas hoy. Vamos a ir a mi casa a estudiar. — dijo de pronto Watanabe sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿A estudiar? — dijo Naoki extrañado — No necesitas mi ayuda para hacerlo.

—Pero tú sí. Dile a tu novia que no se van juntos — dijo seriamente Watanabe — no me interesa lo que hayas planeado hoy, debo ayudarte con tu problema.

* * *

 **holaaaa perdón por no actualizar, pero les contaré que me fui de vacaciones y aunque tuve tiempo de escribir sobre otros, no pude actualizar este y el de hermosamente inesperado porque no tenía los archivos. Siempre me los envío para tener respaldo y al parecer se me olvidó hacerlo. UNA DISCULPA! les prometo seguir actualizando seguido.**

 **Lalaland: Gracias por tu comentario jajaja ya verás como sufre de lo lindo. Y no había pensado en que lo hacía machista... tal vez si lo haga pero un hombre así es grosero y mezquino... aunque, realmente no debes preocuparte, a todos nos llega nuestro momento y a este jovencito igual le llegará.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que esté lleno de buena vibra y todos sus propósitos se cumplan.**

 **No olviden dejarme un Review, me encanta leerles y conocer sus opiniones.**

 **Besos. Melina Tolentino.**


	7. Chapter 7

Aviso: Éste capítulo contiene material para adultos, se recomienda discreción.

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Las clases habían transcurrido con normalidad, como era habitual, solo con escuchar una vez las lecciones se quedaban grabadas en la mente de Naoki para siempre, por lo tanto, en cuanto les pidieron realizar uno que otro ejercicio, como era costumbre, él era el primero en terminar todo con presteza. Sin embargo, estaba algo curioso sobre lo que Watanabe quería mostrarle o qué era lo que quería _estudiar_ con él; sabía que esa petición viniendo de su compañero, no era nada buena.

A la hora de la salida se encontró con Kotoko, estaba con sus amigas y con aquel tipo de la boca grande que lo miraba con odio y resentimiento. Ella estaba a punto de despedirse de sus acompañantes cuando escuchó que Naoki le decía:

—Kotoko, hoy no podremos estudiar, sé que te prometí ayudarte pero me surgió un compromiso. Tal vez, podamos hacerlo mañana.

Sin inmutarse o verla decepcionada, ella contestó:

—De acuerdo Irie kun — dijo emocionada — nos vemos mañana.

Naoki se quedó sorprendido por la actitud tan jovial de su novia, pues en seguida armó un plan con sus amigas para ir al centro comercial y disfrutar de un helado. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula y soportar que aquel tipo con acento de Kanzai las acompañara, mirandola como siempre embobado. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de cancelar su compromiso con Watanabe para evitar que ese tipo estuviera cerca de ella, revoloteando a su alrededor como una mosca.

Una vez que avisó a su novia, caminó hacia la salida de la escuela para encontrarse con su amigo, quien lo esperaba en una banca debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro. Se veía tan inocente que por un momento se le escapó una sonrisa irónica a Naoki; pensar que era un hombre con una mente muy retorcida debajo de ese semblante inocente, parecía un chiste de mal gusto.

—¿Nos vamos? — le dijo Watanabe en cuanto vio que se acercaba

—Sí, aunque sigo sin entender para que quieres que estudiemos en tu casa, eres casi tan inteligente como yo, tienes altas calificaciones, eres el segundo mejor. — Lo miró indiferente — que te traes entre manos.

Watanabe sonrió ante la perspicacia de Naoki, sabía que era algo que él no se tragaría tan fácilmente, sin embargo, debía hacerlo por el bien de la apuesta. Así que guardó su libro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, seguido por Naoki.

—¿No puedo acaso pedir un tiempo de calidad? Somos amigos Naoki y no tengo las mismas capacidades que tú. Solo quiero estudiar algo que igual te va a beneficiar — le sonrió

—Podemos ir a la biblioteca entonces si ese es el caso.

—Es que es algo que solamente puedo mostrarte en mi casa, en otro lugar no sería apropiado. — Dijo Watanabe como si nada — ¿Acaso esa tonta ha robado completamente a mi mejor amigo?

Naoki lo miró serio, no iba a permitir que le pusiera sobrenombres a su pareja, bastante tenía con cargar con el remordimiento de estar con ella solo por una apuesta.

—No quiero volver a escuchar que le llamas de esa manera a mi novia — el tono que usó Naoki desconcertó un poco a Watanabe, sin embargo, él solo sonrió.

—De que te preocupas amigo, de todas formas, no es como si realmente la quisieras o fuera de verdad tu novia, o me equivoco.

Watanabe no se dejaba intimidar y mucho menos engañar. Sabía que algo no andaba bien en el juego y podía casi jurar que a Naoki ya comenzaba a gustarle su novia. Algo mal para él porque una de las condiciones había sido no enamorarse, y al parecer, Watanabe estaba a punto de ganar.

—No te equivocas, pero simplemente, ya bastante mal me siento por jugar con ella, ponerle sobrenombres está de más — mintió

Su amigo lo miró dubitativo, pero se encogió de hombros, probablemente él al final de cuentas sentía un poco de compasión por su _novia_ , era totalmente respetable que quisiera defenderla, de todas maneras, a él le importaba poco lo que sucediera o no con Kotoko.

—Entonces, vamos a mi casa…

—De acuerdo, aunque siento que no debes estar tramando nada bueno.

Para la sorpresa de Naoki, el camino hacia la casa de Watanabe fue entretenido, platicaron amenamente, mejor que en la escuela. A pesar de haber estado juntos los tres años, nunca habían salido de esa forma pues naturalmente, a Naoki no le interesaba socializar más allá que lo necesario. Aunque claro, dependía igual de las actividades extra curriculares que en ocasiones le obligaba a integrarse a su grupo.

Así fue como descubrió que la mente de su amigo no solo se reducía a tener citas, sexo y alcohol, sino que igual le interesaban las leyes. Aparte del buen salario que podría ganar, dedicarse a las legislaciones y especializarse como abogado comercial, le hacía ponerse un poco envidioso pues su amigo, a pesar de todo, era un hombre con una meta fija y no andaría intentando descubrir o dejándose guiar por el camino ya estipulado que sus padres habían marcado como lo era para Naoki. Era aburrido no tener un verdadero desafío.

Aunque Shigeki Irie estaba emocionado y decidido a que él tomara las riendas de la empresa y lo sustituyera en el momento indicado, dedicarse a ello toda su vida no le entusiasmaba demasiado, prefería hacer otra cosa, descubrir algo por lo que si valiera la pena perder su tiempo en una universidad. Tal vez no estaba seguro de qué hacer con su vida, pero, al menos tenía algo en claro, no quería sustituir a su padre.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a casa de Watanabe, la cual era una casa de dos pisos pintada al exterior de verde limón que hacía contraste con el tejado café. Era una casa con diseño occidental, contaba con un patio frontal grande que tenía aparcado un coche. Al entrar, se descalzaron y Naoki se colocó las pantuflas que le dio Watanabe. Casi al instante, la madre de su amigo salió a recibirlo, llevándose la sorpresa que llevaba a un acompañante.

La señora Watanabe les dio la bienvenida y les preguntó si querían bocadillos a lo que su hijo le respondió que no, pues debían estudiar y bajarían en cuanto la comida estuviera lista. Así que subieron a la recámara de Watanabe, al entrar, dejaron sus pertenencias en una esquina y se sentaron frente al ordenador.

—Bueno Naoki, ponte cómodo que vamos a estudiar.

—Dime rápido que necesitas repasar para que empecemos. — apuró Naoki.

—Tranquilo genio — sonrió divertido — Primero hay que asegurar que nadie nos molestará.

Watanabe caminó hacia la puerta para echarle seguro, sonriéndole a Naoki de manera extraña. Esto le puso algo nervioso pues, no había necesidad de asegurar la puerta…

—Ahora sí, nadie nos molestará…

Se sentó a un lado de Naoki y este frunció el ceño intrigado por el motivo por el cual tenía que acomodarse precisamente en ese lugar, sin embargo, no indagó mucho en el tema y simplemente dejó que Watanabe comenzara.

—Ten — le pasó un cojín.

—¿Para qué me das esto?

—Lo vas a necesitar, créeme — le dio una sonrisa perversa.

Naoki se encogió de hombros, no entendía la función del cojín, así que lo dejó a un lado para cuando Watanabe le explicara el motivo por el cual se lo había proporcionado. Suspiró ante la idea de estar perdiendo su tiempo con tonterías de su amigo, pues en lugar de sacar sus libros, abrió el explorador y comenzó a teclear la dirección de una dirección web algo inusual, al menos para él.

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de qué iba todo, pues comenzó ver en la pantalla varios recuadros donde se mostraban diferentes escenas donde habían personas desnudas, teniendo relaciones sexuales. Watanabe había ingresado a una página pornográfica.

—Empecemos la lección — Naoki lo miró sorprendido — ¿con qué te gustaría comenzar? Hay interracial, amateur, bondage, anal, doble penetración, gay, lésbico… — lo miró socarronamente.

—Watanabe… ¿Esto es en serio? — dijo atónico Irie

—¡Claro que sí! Si te decía que íbamos a ver porno no ibas a querer venir, así que fue una pequeña mentira.

—Me voy, no quiero ver ese tipo de material — Naoki se levantó, agarró sus cosas.

—Tal vez Kotoko se decepcione al no llegar al orgasmo — Naoki lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido — digo, una mujer siempre espera que sea el hombre quien las guíe. Estarás de acuerdo que un ciego no puede guiar a otro ciego.

Naoki lo miró fijamente, era inaudito que ése tipo se atreviera a mostrarle ese tipo de material tan vulgar, él no estaba tan necesitado como para tener que recurrir a medios digitales para desfogar sus necesidades, tampoco tenía una imaginación tan activa como para crearse fantasías.

—No me interesa

Naoki estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó hablar a Watanabe.

—Está bien, como desees… Solo no te enojes cuando yo le enseñe a Kotoko uno que otro truco, digo, la prepararé bien para ti — Watanabe le sonrió con malicia.

Naoki sintió que la furia se apoderaba de él, solo con pensar que su retorcido amigo le hiciera algo a Kotoko lo ponía de malas, tal vez se estaba dejando manipular pero con tal de alejarla de sus garras sería capaz de todo. Al fin y al cabo, quien quería ser su primera vez era él y así iba a ser, aunque tuviera que soportar ver lo que fuera que quisiera mostrarle Watanabe.

—Ni se te ocurra…

—Solo digo mi amigo que, sería placentero jugar con esa boquita tan pequeña…

—Te lo advierto Watanabe…

—Lo dejaré pasar si te sientas a mi lado… — dijo mientras daba palmadas en la silla junto a él.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero oír sobre el tema ni que lo menciones. — Naoki se sentó a regañadientes en el lugar que le indicó el rubio.

—Lo juro — Watanabe se puso una mano en su corazón y la otra la levantó al aire. — entonces comencemos con tus lecciones. Cómo es tu primera vez comencemos con amateur. Son personas normales que deciden grabarse y subirlo a la red, es una película casera por así llamarlo.

—Como sea.

El muchacho le dio click al primer video que aparecía en la categoría _Amateur_ , le bajó el volumen para que no escuchara su madre lo que estaban viendo.

En el video aparecía un chico y una chica, se veían jóvenes como alrededor de veinte años, se besaban mientras el hombre le acariciaba el sexo de la chica. Poco a poco ellos se iban desvistiendo hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Para Naoki era algo incómodo ver el pene erecto de otro hombre, así que desvió la mirada un momento, sin embargo, continuó viendo la escena. Los jóvenes seguían besándose apasionadamente, el chico comenzó a bajar a los pechos de su pareja y comenzó a succionarlos y lamerlos lentamente, muy bajito se escuchaban gemidos de placer de la chica.

La boca de Naoki se secó por un momento, tuvo que tragar saliva para aliviar la sensación de sequedad en su garganta, entonces comenzó a ver la posibilidad de hacerle eso a Kotoko, comenzar a bajar lentamente hasta ese lugar en sus piernas, así como el chico del video estaba haciendo.

La chica al sentir la boca de su pareja comenzó a gemir más fuerte y a agarrar las sábanas, se imaginó a Kotoko en esa misma situación, él lamiendo su sexo, provocándole grandes arcadas y ella tratando de ahogar sus gemidos mientras apretaba las fundas de su cama.

Estaba imaginándose más cosas cuando Watanabe le tocó el brazo, y él divertido le señaló hacia sus pantalones. Naoki se avergonzó pues notó una evidente erección, entonces el entendió para qué era el cojín, lo tomó y escondió su abultada entrepierna.

Continuó mirando el video, tratando de no pensar en nada pero era imposible pues, cuando volvió su mirada a la pantalla, él protagonista del video, estaba penetrando de manera lenta y constante a su pareja, ella gemía fuerte, se notaba que estaba disfrutando tener relaciones con ese hombre.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Naoki intentaba calmar sus hormonas, obviamente estaba teniendo urgencia de liberar esa presión en sus genitales, sin embargo, no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

—Creo que ya viste demasiado — le puso pausa Watanabe al video y escribió _Blowjob_ en el buscador — es momento que te enseñe algo mejor.

—Ya he tenido suficiente Watanabe — dijo Naoki molesto — no necesito más

—Oh amigo, ya sé que te sientes avergonzado por tu erección pero, no te preocupes, entre hombres es normal.

La sonrisa de su compañero le dio mala espina, su tono al hablarle podía hacer que él mal interpretara las cosas.

—Solo un poco más, debo explicarte las artes del sexo — Watanabe le dio clic a uno video que aparecía en la pantalla.

Naoki suspiró exasperado y rodó los ojos.

La escena comenzó, era un video originado tal vez en una productora que se dedicaba a hacer películas para adultos, pues se notaba la calidad de filmación a comparación del video anterior. Los actores en escena era una chica de rasgos asiáticos y un hombre corpulento de piel oscura, se veía realmente disparejo pues la chica era muy delgada, y el hombre, musculoso y alto.

La película comenzó con ellos en un cuarto, viéndose de manera coqueta y sugerente. El hombre se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla mientras le tocaba un pecho. Con gemidos exagerados, la mujer acariciaba el bulto que se le formaba en su pantalón, calentando más al hombre de color que aparecía en el video. Con una sonrisa coqueta, la asiática bajó hacia el regazo del tipo, quitando toda la ropa que tría, dejando al descubierto el miembro del actor, el cual era de un tamaño impresionante.

Naoki desvió la mirada, no es que se sintiera humillado ante ese pene de tales proporciones, él también tenía lo suyo a pesar de ser asiático, pero ver desnudo a otro hombre, teniendo relaciones sexuales o, en el caso de la escena, recibiendo una felación, no eran de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

Sin embargo, su perspectiva cambió un poco al ver que la chica, comenzaba a lamer y a introducirse en su boca el falo de aquel hombre, succionando y lamiendo una y otra vez. Haciendo que él gimiera y dijera unas cuantas palabras llenas de placer, claro un poco exageradas pero al final de cuentas, se notaba que disfrutaba el _blowjob_ que estaba recibiendo.

Naoki teniendo que cuenta que su imaginación estaba inusualmente activa, empezó a proyectar sus deseos en esa escena, con Kotoko desnuda y a su merced, guiando su boca a su miembro para enseñarle como hacerle una felación, sentir su lengua y sus dientes rozándole su erección mientras disfrutaba de aquel acto. Debía ser algo placentero poder experimentar por primera vez su boca y por qué no, igual venirse en ella, dejando que probara su sabor, de tal manera que él igual estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con ella. Entonces una vez más sintió como su miembro se tensaba con mayor intensidad. Haciendo que comenzara a dolerle un poco por no satisfacer sus necesidades en el instante.

—Creo que te has calentado mucho ¿no es asi? —dijo Watanabe poniéndole pausa al video

—No es así — contestó con voz ronca.

—No mientas Naoki, quizá tu rostro me mienta pero eso — señaló de nuevo a sus pantalones — eso no.

Naoki se dio cuenta que el cojín se le había caído, desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado y fastidiado por la situación en la que su amigo lo había puesto, aunque en verdad, estaba muy estimulado pero no por los videos, sino por su pecaminosa imaginación que había despertado su novia. Imaginándola desnuda, disfrutando de sus embestidas.

—Mira, como soy un amigo generoso te voy a dar un poco de satisfacción a tus deseos carnales — Watanabe se paró de su asiento y se acercó a él, Naoki frunció el ceño.

—¿A que te refieres? — dijo nervioso

—Entra a mi baño y auto complácete, te espero abajo para que comamos.

Naoki estaba a punto de replicar cuando su amigo salió de la habitación.

Él estaba realmente muy excitado, era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de urgencias, así que decidió hacerle caso a su amigo.

Entró en el baño que estaba en el cuarto de su amigo, se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos y se sentó en el retrete, por un momento se cuestionó si en verdad era necesario hacerlo, pero observó su miembro erecto, obviamente lo había visto de esa manera antes, era algo involuntario en las mañanas, sin embargo, no había tenido la urgente necesidad de saciar sus deseos.

Tomó su miembro y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, primero lentamente y luego aumentando su intensidad, el calor que sentía comenzó a expandirse por todos lados, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar velozmente. Sentía placer, era indescriptible la sensación que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Entonces, acompañado de un espasmo, comenzó a liberarse ferozmente. Si así se sentía masturbarse, no imaginaba como era sosteniendo relaciones sexuales.

Se limpió y quitó lo que había salpicado, se vistió, lavó sus manos y bajó más tranquilo hacia donde estaba su amigo, quien lo miró burlón mientras se sentaba a su lado frente al plato de comida. Se sentía avergonzado y aliviado a la vez, no podía decirle que su idea fue mala porque al final de cuentas, aunque sabía cómo empezar y no era idiota, podía sin sus _clases_ , tener relaciones con su novia, pero darle ideas de como complacerla era algo que tal vez después le agradecería.

Si no fuera porque sabía que su amigo era un mujeriego, hubiera jurado que tal vez lo llevó a su casa para poder examinarlo mejor. Si su amigo fuera gay, la situación hubiese sido diferente, y pensaría que tal vez él quería lanzarle una indirecta y no era una especie de clases de sexo como se lo había planteado.

A final de cuentas, en teoría, podía decir que ya sabía un poco de cómo satisfacer a su Kotoko.

* * *

 **Disculpen por la demora, he estado un poco ocupada pero al fin tienen mi actualización.**

 **Solo para aclarar, este capítulo me dio mucha pena y risa escribirlo, quería quitar esa imagen tan inmaculada de nuestro hombre jajajajaja. En fin, es solo una de las cosas que le van a pasar a este desgraciado.**

 **Espero poder subir pronto el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leerme, déjenme un review, saben que me gusta leerles.**

Lalaland: Y se va a quemar el desgraciado jajaja pero no te preocupes, cuando sea tiempo, sufrirá este niño mimado por jugar con el corazón de Kotoko. Espero te guste este capítulo :)

Caro: JAJAJAJAJAJA! lo que se le vendrá, por menso. Poco a poco te irás dando cuenta de cómo esta su situación porque bueno, él se está encariñando con ella (de nuevo).

 **En el próximo capítulo hablaré sobre la relación que tenían Kotoko y Naoki de niños, y por qué ellos se separaron. Espero y les guste.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Meli :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.

Naoki se encontraba meditabundo por lo sucedido en la casa de Watanabe. Habían transcurrido un par de días, y las cosas entre Kotoko y él, subían cada vez más de intensidad. Cuando se encontraban juntos estudiando, él trataba de poner toda su concentración en darle lecciones en las materias en las que peor iba; a pesar que su cuerpo requería algo más de ella.

A partir de ese momento, no podía apartar de su mente las imágenes de los videos para adultos que había visto. Tenía tantas ganas de tener relaciones con su novia, pero entendía que ella era virgen; al menos eso sabía. Trataba de analizar las posibles situaciones que le llevaran a consumar aquel acto, porque quería hacer algo cómodo para ella, pues sería su primera vez. Aunque por dentro, sus emociones y pensamientos se encontraban al recordar el principal objetivo de su relación. Comenzaba a disgustarle la idea de solo usarla.

Gracias tal vez al plan mezquino de su amigo, había podido entablar una relación más cercana con Kotoko, porque aunque la conocía desde hacía muchos años — y hubo una época en donde fueron amigos —, nunca se había querido acercar de nuevo. (posiblemente, no hubiese tenido un pretexto para hacerlo).

Se encontraba en su cama. Leyendo una novela de misterio, la cual venía una historia parecida a la suya con Kotoko. Dejó su libro en su pecho y acomodó una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

Empezó a recordar cómo la había conocido y a sopesar los pocos sentimientos que se había permitido experimentar en aquella época. Pues gracias a su madre, aprendió de una forma muy cruel lo que la vida te ofrecía cuando le abrías tu corazón a todo el mundo. Era demasiado pequeño para saber que la gente normalmente solo juzgará el exterior, sin importar tu interior.

Podía responsabilizar a su progenitora por tal hecho. Pero tal vez gracias a Kotoko, una parte de su infancia había sido llevadera. Aunque después, no se había puesto a analizar las circunstancias por las cuales había decidido no hablar más con ella.

A Kotoko la conocía desde pequeño. Sus padres eran amigos desde la infancia. Y aunque se distanciaron un poco, se volvieron a reencontrar en el funeral de Machiko Aihara.

Ellos eran unos niños, apenas tenían seis años. Él en ese entonces estaba superando el mal rato que había provocado su madre al vestirle como niña, sin importar las objeciones de su padre, lo había inscrito al kinder, comprándole uniforme femenino. Eventualmente, a causa de la clase de natación, sus compañeros quienes le adulaban y admiraban, comenzaron a rechazarlo poniéndole sobrenombres desagradables.

Por supuesto, su madre se sintió avergonzada y sufrió junto con él el trauma tan severo que había repercutido en su carácter. Pasando de un niño dulce y risueño, a uno serio y amargado.

Naoki no dejaba que nadie se acercara, cualquier contacto lo sentía incómodo e innecesario, pero al ver a aquella niña de cabellos rojizos, abrazando fuertemente un porta retrato, hizo que bajara la guardia; dejando que ella despertara un poco de empatía por ella en ese momento tan doloroso.

En ese instante, volvió a tener contacto físico con otra persona. Sin importar que no la conociese, se acercó a ella por su propia cuenta pues, la niña lloraba en silencio probablemente para no molestar a su padre quien se encontraba igualmente afectado por la pérdida de su amada esposa.

Sabía a su corta edad que su madre había actuado mal y que en vez de protegerlo, lo había enviado a la boca del lobo al ignorar toda advertencia y hacer su voluntad. Pero aun así, no se veía sin ella; era su madre a pesar de todo.

Suspiró, caminando hacia donde se encontraba la niña, sentándose a su lado en silencio. Ella solo lo miró curiosa, pues no lo conocía. Naoki sonrió al recordar que nunca había visto ojos tan bonitos, tan expresivos que le hizo querer llorar junto con ella. Pero solo le tendió un pañuelo que traía consigo en uno de sus bolsillos. La pelirroja lo aceptó, enjugándose las lágrimas. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Él solo se quedó junto a ella, poniendo una mano en su espalda, dándole palmaditas para reconfortarla; así como su padre lo había hecho aquella vez que llegó del kinder llorando por lo que había sucedido.

Los Irie al ver que su hijo solo se acercaba a la hija de Shigeo Aihara cada vez que se reunían, le pidieron que llegaran seguido o por lo menos, dejara a su hija por unas horas para hacerle compañía a su pequeño.

Así fue como Kotoko comenzó a llegar los fines de semana a la residencia de la familia Irie, para jugar con Naoki. Siempre que le veía, le sonreía de una forma brillante. Y el pequeño Naoki la recibía con una media sonrisa.

De pequeña, Kotoko soñaba con ser bailarina, como todas las niñas. Naoki no entendía su fascinación por aquel arte, él solo quería que ella se sentara a su lado a leer algún libro. Pero al parecer, sus intereses estaban lejos de ser los mismos que los de su amiga, pues mientras él podía entender fácilmente algún libro de secundaria, ella pensaba en jugar y perseguir mariposas.

Estaban por cumplir ocho años, ella en septiembre y el en noviembre. Solo un mes los separaba de festejar juntos. Cabe decir que por un momento, Kotoko pensó que ese año sería el más triste de todos pues, su madre había fallecido, por lo tanto, aún siendo una niña había decidido no celebrar nada. Pues le llegaban recuerdos de su madre cantándole feliz cumpleaños y obligando a su padre a cocinar todas las comidas que a ella le gustaban.

Ese año sería diferente, al menos así lo pensaba ella.

Comenzaba el noveno mes. Ella se sentía decaída y a pesar todo lo bueno que le había sucedido, se sentía incompleta. Su madre faltaba ese año. Así que triste, fue hacia el patio trasero de aquella enorme casa y se sentó debajo de un árbol. Con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, comenzó a llorar, extrañaba a su madre más que a nada en el mundo. A esa edad tan corta, tuvo que soportar la carga de perder a la persona que le dio la vida, su compañera de juegos. A su mamá. Envidiaba a Naoki por tener una tan linda, le recordaba a la suya. Por supuesto, no tan efusiva como Noriko, pero sí muy amorosa y atenta.

Sintió una mano acariciar su espalda. Ella miró hacia frente para saber de quien se trataba, volteó su mirada y vio a Naoki observándola curioso.

—¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó

—Extraño... a mi... mamá — dijo Kotoko entre hipidos.

—¿Por eso lloras? — Kotoko asintió — Yo no he llorado desde hace mucho tiempo. No puedo comprenderte Kotoko chan — dijo Naoki con su voz dulce. — ¿Te sentirías mejor si lloro contigo?

Kotoko lo miró sorprendida, los meses que había estado junto con él, habían sido divertidos. A pesar de poner resistencia muchas veces a salir a correr o a hacer actividades físicas, él siempre le acompañaba serio, sin mostrar alguna emoción. Solo con una sonrisa tímida le daba a entender que estaba a gusto.

Kotoko negó enjugándose las lágrimas. Simplemente lo abrazó. Nunca lo había hecho desde que se conocieron, así que aquello fue una novedad para Naoki, quien se sintió extraño ante aquel gesto. Porque en vez de sentirse incómodo, aceptó la cercanía de ella. Era a la única persona en esos momentos a quien permitía que se aproximara tanto. Era su amiga y se prometió en su mente de niño, que jamás quería verla llorar de nuevo.

Gracias a Kotoko, él sabía bailar. Habían cumplido diez años cuando ella pidió que la acompañara en una pieza lenta, solo como un juego. Él recordó con nostalgia como había protestado ante aquello, negándose en repetidas ocasiones a hacerlo.

Solo los ojos triste de Kotoko le hizo cambiar de opinión. Ella dijo que quería aprender a bailar por si le invitaban algún día. En aquel entonces, no existía el internet y mucho menos las computadoras como tal. Así que en un fin de semana se sentaron frente al televisor para ver un concurso de baile que hacían en los programas de variedades de aquella época.

Naoki miraba aburrido el televisor, pero ella estaba entusiasmada. Entonces como un resorte, se levantó del sillón, jalándolo al centro de la sala de estar para intentar imitar a las parejas que bailaban en el programa. Al principio se encontraba reticente, pero conforme los minutos pasaban y la torpeza de Kotoko se hacía presente, comenzó a disfrutar aquello. Tomados de la mano, dando pasos de un lado a otro, moviendo sus cuerpos al son de la música que se escuchaba. Su madre, por supuesto, lo grabó absolutamente todo.

Para él, desde que había conocido a la pelirroja, siempre se sintió cómodo con su presencia pues ella no lo asediaba con preguntas, y cuando no quería seguir conversando de algún tema, ella tampoco le obligaba. En ocasiones le ayudaba a escapar de su madre, escondiéndose de ella, jugando que eran piratas o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Porque hay que aclarar que las ideas siempre provenían de Kotoko.

Cuando estaba por cumplir once años, había descubierto a su madre enseñándole las fotos de cuando él era pequeño a Kotoko. Por supuesto, volvió a sentirse traicionado y sobretodo, por primera vez sintió miedo de la reacción de ella. Desgraciadamente por su memoria fotográfica, no podía olvidar aquel evento bochornoso, así que, imaginó que ella le dejaría de hablar.

Así que solo las miró serio, sin decir ninguna palabra. Pero entonces, Kotoko lo miró y le brindó una sonrisa todavía más bonita que las que siempre le daba cuando lo veía. Y a pesar de las insistencias de Noriko, ella solo fue con su amigo, tomándolo del brazo para salir a dar un paseo por el patio.

Era obvio que Kotoko sentía curiosidad, pero lo conocía bien y sabía que cuando le miraba más frío de lo habitual, significaba que no quería hablar del tema. Así que decidió que era mejor no indagar sobre aquel asunto. Y, aunque no llegó a comprender del todo la relación con su actitud fría, supo que le causaba algo de vergüenza aquel tema.

Pero todo lo que inicia tiene que terminar y comenzando la pubertad, los cambios comenzaban a llegar tanto en Kotoko como en Naoki, nuevos sentimientos y emociones surgían desde el interior de cada uno.

Fue desde ese entonces que él comenzó a alejarse de ella. Pues la Kotoko pre adolescente, no era la misma niña que había conocido. Aunque él era más alto, ella había crecido igual, dejando el semblante de una niña para comenzar a tener rasgos más femeninos.

Con casi trece años, Naoki comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante la presencia de la pelirroja. Cada vez que ella le sonreía, él sentía un hueco en el estómago que lo tomaba como algo desconcertante. Lo interpretaba como algo incómodo del cual debía alejarse. Pues ella cada vez estaba más bonita, o al menos, comenzaba a verla de esa forma él.

—Ya estamos grandes para que quieras jugar a eso Kotoko — le había dicho Naoki al escucharla que quería jugar _twister_ — No tengo el ánimo de seguir con tus diversiones tan infantiles.

—¡Irie kun, pero nos encantaba jugar de niños! — decía entusiasmada Kotoko, tomándolo del brazo. En seguida él lo quitó bruscamente, dejándola estupefacta. — ¿Qué pasa Irie kun?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, no se sentía cómodo a su lado como antes, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera distinta y por supuesto, cada vez que le veía con otra persona le enojaba. No sabía la razón, pero debía cortar toda relación con esa niña que solo causaba problemas.

—Creo que ya no debemos juntarnos — dijo frío — hemos crecido Kotoko, ¿no crees que es cansado estar soportando las tonterías de una niña como tú? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo.

Naoki, nunca había sido frío ni cortante con ella, siempre la ayudaba con todo y le enseñaba muchas cosas que ella no entendía. Kotoko comenzaba a sentir que él le gustaba más que como un amigo y escucharle decir aquello le hizo sentir mal. Si él le decía todo eso era por algo. Tal vez, todo ese tiempo pensó que había sido una molestia, pues aunque no quería aceptarlo, se había dado cuenta que él ya no era el mismo.

Siempre decía estar ocupado, cuando ella llegaba a casa de sus padres, se la pasaba más tiempo con su mamá que con él. Al reunirse, sentía que un muro comenzaba a construirse entre ellos.

—¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo Irie kun? — trató de no llorar

—Nunca fuimos amigos Kotoko — respondió frío — solo nuestros padres pensaron que jugar juntos nos hacía bien. Supongo que ya no tenemos nada en común...

Dijo aquello sin darse realmente cuenta, hasta que la miró y se dio cuenta de su mirada triste, más que cuando estaba en el funeral de su mamá. Sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él, quería agregar algo pero no pudo. Guardó silencio, viendo como lágrimas se le escapaban a la niña que tenía frente a él. Recordó su promesa de niño. Quiso acercarse pero ella se alejó. Inclinando su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y jamás regresó.

Se sentía solo después. No tenía a nadie a quien molestar, con quien hacer locuras. Para colmo, su madre dio a luz a otro niño al poco tiempo, dándole una nueva experiencia para cuidar su hermano pequeño y ser un buen hermano mayor. Pero nada se comparaba a los ojos bonitos que había dejado de ver.

Naoki, se sentó en la cama de su habitación. Al recordar aquella parte de su vida, sacó algo de su armario que había ignorado por mucho tiempo. Era una caja de metal que tenía como imagen a las tortugas ninja. Desde que él se había alejado de ella, no había abierto aquella lonchera de nuevo.

Dentro había algunos juguetes, unas cartas de póquer con dibujos en las esquinas. Lo que llamó su atención fue un lazo rojo que estaba junto a una fotografía vieja. Una vaga sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pues reconoció a quien le pertenecía aquella cinta y quienes eran las personas que estaban tomadas de la mano bajo el árbol que aún se encontraba en su casa.

Él cumplía nueve años en esa fotografía. Estaba vestido con una playera color azul con rayas blancas, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros, y Kotoko, estaba ataviada con un vestido amarillo con flores azules, su pelo estaba adornado con una cinta que combinaba perfectamente con su color de cabello su madre les había obligado a tomarse de las manos y a posar de aquella forma frente a la cámara; Kotoko sonreía como recordaba que le gustaba verla y él, tenía una mirada seria pero, a comparación de la actualidad, no estaba vacía.

Recordó entonces que Kotoko le había dado aquel listón como regalo de cumpleaños pues ella no tenía otra cosa para darle. Esa misma tarde, como si se tratase de un preciado tesoro, lo había guardado junto con las demás cosas importantes que tenía en esos momentos. Que apreciando bien el contenido de aquella lonchera, la mayoría de los objetos que en ella se encontraban los había utilizado con ella.

Entonces, si de niño le agradaba ¿por qué la alejó de él?. Se sentó en su escritorio y como una película comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado después.

Kotoko desde aquella vez en que le dijo fríamente que no eran amigos, no se volvió a acercar hacia él. Poco a poco dejó de ir a su casa y en las ocasiones en que sus padres se reunían con otros conocidos que igual tenían hijos de su edad, siempre esperaba que aparecieran los Aihara.

Claro, en ocasiones ellos llegaban y su corazón latía rápido en cuanto la veía. Ella solo bajaba la mirada y trataba de sentarse lo más lejos de él.

Por supuesto, intentó muchas veces hablar con ella, tratar de conversar. Pero ella solo se encontraba distante y esa sensación de vacío en el estómago la confundió con desagrado, comenzando a tratarla de manera despreciable, haciéndola de menos en algunas ocasiones. A pesar que siempre esperaba que entrara por la puerta y volviera a sonreírle como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

Pasaron los años, y conforme el tiempo transcurría, la distancia que el había interpuesto se hizo cada vez más grande. Logrando que ella desapareciera de su vida. Pensaba que era mejor, así no tenía que soportar sus tonterías y niñerías. Pero cada vez que se encontraba solo, sentía nostalgia, quería verla, pero comenzó a acostumbrarse a no hacerlo y por un momento su mente logró suprimir momentáneamente su recuerdo, su risa, su aroma. Todo respecto a ella comenzó a serle indiferente.

Hasta que entró a la preparatoria y la vio. Sus padres sin saberlo lo habían inscrito en la misma escuela. Fue aquella vez en la ceremonia de apertura que se re encontraron de nuevo. Miró a una Kotoko de quince años. Era preciosa, con los ojos marrones igual de bonitos. Él la ignoró, ella solo saludó amablemente antes de irse con su padre. Discretamente la miró, haciendo que ese sentimiento incómodo surgiera de nuevo.

Por obvias razones, Naoki fue conocido desde el primer día como un joven prodigio. Sus califiaciones altas, su memoria eidética y su talento le habían permitido destacar más que los demás. Dando ese aspecto de arrogancia que siempre lo había acompañado, ignorando y despreciando a quien no sentía que estaba a su nivel. Incluyéndola.

Pues a las pocas semanas de haber entrado a la preparatoria. Había tenido intención de saludarle, sin embargo, en ese momento vio como le hablaba a un chico alto y flacucho con una sonrisa radiante, igual a la que a él le brindaba de pequeño. En ese momento la llamó traidora en su mente, pues a nadie más debía sonreírle de esa manera. Se enojó tanto al verla feliz, al saber que él ya no era importante para ella que prefirió mirarla con desdén a ser amable con ella.

Y así transcurrieron dos años de preparatoria, mirándola de vez en cuando, siendo acosado por muchas chicas que realmente no le llamaban la atención. Soportando a su amigo Watanabe y a sus novias que acudían a él con la esperanza que le hiciera cambiar de parecer al terminar con ellas. Los problemas amorosos de su amigo le importaba tanto como la salud de una hormiga.

—A veces creo que te vas a comer a aquella chiquilla — le dijo Watanabe

—¿Perdón? — le dijo confundido Naoki

—Bueno, esa niña es bonita. Claro es tonta, pero eso no importa. — comenzó a reírse descaradamente Watanabe — el cerebro no importa cuando las tienes en la cama...

—No me importa en lo absoluto una idiota como ella. Antes tenía que verla con regularidad. Su padre es amigo del mío.

—¿No te agrada? — preguntó Watanabe con curiosidad — dicen que es muy amigable, aunque pocos han podido acercarse a ella, siempre está a su al rededor ese tipo de peinado anticuado.

—¿Es su novio?

Watanabe lo miró extrañado y un poco divertido, pues Naoki de manera inconsciente, había comenzado a apretar la mandíbula.

—Si no te conociera, diría que estás celoso.

Naoki lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Celoso, ¿yo? — bufó — para nada...

Pero la vida daba muchas vueltas, y nunca se puede predecir el futuro. Al inicio del tercer año, la persona que había estado observando desde la oscuridad se encontraba frente a él tendiéndole un sobre color rosa. Él la miró con indiferencia.

—Irie kun, soy Kotoko Aihara de la clase F, sé que no somos amigos, pero en verdad me gustaría que aceptaras esta carta.

De todas las formas posibles que se hubiese planteado de volver a cruzar palabra con ella, jamás se le ocurriría que sucediera de aquella forma. Kotoko, enfrente de todos dándole una carta de amor.

Se sintió observado y nervioso, así que con toda la frialdad que tenía en esos momentos dijo:

—No lo quiero.

La miró con desdén, sin importarle la presión que sentía en el pecho. De todas las personas, debía ser ella quien lo importunara. No quería que ella le diera una carta de aquella forma, como si no le conociera de toda la vida. Pero él así lo había querido.

Y entonces, Watanabe apareció con la grandiosa idea de salir con ella solo para tener relaciones. Él no quería al principio. Realmente su propuesta era estúpida y muy mal intencionada. Pero simplemente, se convenció a sí mismo aquel día que merecía un poco de diversión, y quien más oportuno que ella. Aunque se preguntaba Naoki, ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres de la escuela, la había seleccionado a ella? Era bien sabido que era un chico atractivo y popular, si quisiera andar de cama en cama, lo podría hacer sin problemas. Pero, en ese caso, quien fue sugerida, había sido Kotoko.

En cuanto la besó, aquel día en su cumpleaños. Había descubierto que hacerlo era lo más placentero que había en el mundo. Y ahora como novios, se sentía completo al caminar a su lado, tomando su mano como cuando eran pequeños. Sabía que se había comportado como un idiota y había aceptado formar parte de un plan que podía alejarla para siempre de su vida.

Fue en ese momento, con el listón rojo en su mano que se dio cuenta que no la quería lejos de él. No podía decir que era amor, pero si le gustaba. No, gustar era muy poco, le encantaba estar con ella. Besarla, acariciarla y ver esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaban sus lindos ojos, le hizo darse cuenta que no quería perderla.

Su novia le gustaba y quería ser su amigo de nuevo. Aunque estaba el tema de tener relaciones con ella para ganar la apuesta, misma que ya le comenzaba a importar un bledo. Frente a Watanabe, con tal que no dijera nada, se mantendría frío y calculador. Mientras encontraba la forma de deshacerse de aquella treta.

En cuanto a Kotoko, trataría de volver a empezar con ella. Había sido grosero con ella, le había hecho una escena de celos y le decía cosas hirientes. Rompía una y otra vez su promesa de niño al hacerla llorar.

Reflexionando en todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Pudo darse cuenta que la incomodidad que sentía, no era más que esos síntomas que una persona siente cuando alguien le gusta. Esa ira al verla con sus amigos, sonriendo, no eran más que celos porque la quería solo para él.

No estaba seguro de amarla, pero si la quería mucho. Desde que eran niños le tenía un sentimiento especial que en un momento de su vida había permitido que se confundiera con algo más desagradable.

Con una sonrisa, guardó de nuevo aquellos objetos dentro de la lonchera de las tortugas ninja que aun conservaba. La escondió como si fuera una reliquia muy preciada y valiosa. Se tendió en su cama de nuevo. Sintiendo una nueva sensación que le daba paz y tranquilidad.

El fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que se esperaba Naoki. Y en cuanto la vio, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto en ocultarle sus intenciones al principio. Podía hacer que ella se alejara y era un riesgo que no quería permitirse.

Así que en cuanto la vio, le saludó con un beso, sin importarle quienes le vieran.

—Hola Irie kun — saludó alegre Kotoko

—Hola — respondió con una sonrisa Naoki — Recuerda que después de clases debemos ir a mi casa, no hagas planes.

—De eso quería hablarte... — él enarcó una ceja

—Se nos hace tarde Kotoko, dime de una vez ¿Qué sucede?

—No me desagrada ir a tu casa, sabes que adoro a tu mamá. Pero... — Naoki la miró confundido — No quiero que lo tomes a mal, de verdad...

—Deja de irte por las ramas Kotoko, dime, que pasa. — apremió

—Quiero estar a solas contigo — Naoki dejó de respirar — pensaba que tal vez, podíamos ir a mi casa a estudiar. Mi padre no llegará hoy y estaré sola... No me mal interpretes, simplemente con tu madre al rededor no puedo abrazarte tanto como me gustaría. Quiero que estemos cómodos y estudiemos sin interrupciones.

Naoki salió de su sorpresa y comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Ella solo quería estudiar y abrazarlo, no tenía otras intenciones como él había imaginado. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó la voz decepcionada de su novia:

—Sabía que no ibas a estar de acuerdo...

—Por mí está bien. Te veo en la salida ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, que le iluminaba su rostro. Terminó de convencerse que aquel niño que se encontraba en su interior, no había dejado de quererla ni un solo segundo.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR, HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA JAJAJA.**

 **ACABO DE COMENZAR UN TALLER DE CREACIÓN LITERARIA, ESPERO ME AYUDE PARA MEJORAR MI ESTILO Y SOBRETODO, TENERLES MÁS HISTORIAS A USTEDES.**

 **DÍGANME ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? JAJAJA MUY CURSI, NO TANTO... JAJAJAJA, DE VERDAD ME DA GUSTO QUE LO LEAN Y LO SIGAN. UN ABRAZO FUERTE A TODOS.**

 **Jenfer:** MUCHAS GRACIAS LINDA, NO TE PREOCUPES, VOY A ACTUALIZAR CON REGULARIDAD, AUNQUE ME LLEVE UN POCO DE TIEMPO. IGUAL SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO.

 **caro:** MUCHAS GRACIAS A TU COMENTARIO. GRACIAS POR TU IDEA :)

 **Lolitapl:** LOS CELOS, ESE SENTIMIENTO TAN CARNAL QUE A VECES NOS GUSTA Y EN OTRAS OCASIONES NOS FASTIDIA JAJAJA, PERO NAOKI ES UN POSESIVO Y CELOSO DE LO PEOR, PARA MUESTRA: KEITA... JAJAJAJA

 **Lalaland:** GRACIAS LINDA POR LEERME DE NUEVO. JEJEJE PRONTO SABRÁS POR QUÉ... AUNQUE ESPERO Y EN ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDA DARTE ALGUNAS PISTAS JAJAJA.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW, SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLES.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

 **MELINA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Llegaron a la casa de Kotoko, era un apartamento pequeño. En él podían habitar dos personas sin problema alguno, cada quien contaba con su propio, era un lugar acogedor. No habían muchas cosas, solo las necesarias para ellos. Por la falta tal vez de muebles, el lugar se veía amplio.

Naoki estaba nervioso al entrar en casa de su novia, sabía que al estar solos podían pasar muchas cosas y estaba ansioso por poner en práctica todo lo que había imaginado en esos días.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Kotoko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Si, un poco

—La verdad no soy buena cocinando y no te quiero enfermar. — sonrió mientras caminaba a la nevera — Mi padre siempre me deja comida preparada, solo es cuestión de calentarla... Vaya, al parecer mi padre hoy se olvidó de mi o pensó que iba a tu casa.

—No te preocupes, si quieres podemos salir por algo de comer.

Ofreció Naoki. Si no la quisiera se hubiese sentido molesto ante el hecho de tener que volver a salir para comer algo, pensaría que estaba perdiendo su tiempo y acabaría yéndose. Pero con los descubrimientos recientes, se percató que el tiempo en el cual se encontraba a su lado no era una pérdida.

Kotoko sacó su cartera para revisar cuánto dinero tenía. Naoki rodó los ojos y dijo en tono divertido:

—Deja de contar tu dinero Kotoko, yo te invito — le dijo agarrándola de la mano para salir del departamento.

Kotoko se sintió feliz al poder salir de su casa de aquella manera. Era muy raro que él hiciera ese tipo de actos. Las veces que iban a su casa, cada quien caminaba a su ritmo en una distancia prudente. Él no hacía nada por acercarse a ella y a su vez, por pena, tampoco Kotoko se aproximaba a él.

Caminaron así por dos cuadras hasta llegar a un puesto de _ramen_ , no era algo que Naoki estuviese acostumbrado a comer pero era lo que estaba más cerca. Entraron al local y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Pidieron sus alimentos, se mantuvieron en silencio durante el tiempo en que tardaron en traerles los alimentos. Eran porciones grandes, por lo que vio divertido como Kotoko miraba con amor su plato de fideos. Desde niños había admirado su gran apetito, él podía comer la misma cantidad que ella y pensar en eso le fascinaba.

—Gracias por invitarme Irie Kun, a la próxima lo haré yo ¿Te parece? — dijo Kotoko sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a comer.

—No es necesario que me invites, pero si eso te hace feliz, de acuerdo.

Kotoko le sonrió. Él asintió y comenzaron a comer en silencio. No era incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Disfrutaba Naoki de esa forma su compañía. Observando disimuladamente cada gesto que su novia hacía al degustar su plato. Algo calentó su pecho, acababa de descubrir que la quería, por lo tanto no quería pensar en que tal vez sintiera amor por ella.

Terminaron de comer, Naoki pagó y se dirigieron de nuevo al apartamento.

Antes de llegar a su destino, decidieron pasar por una tienda de conveniencia para comprar algunas bebidas. Naoki discretamente, revisó su billetera para corroborar que tuviera aquel empaque metálico todavía. Corroboró que lo tenía, sin embargo, la fecha de caducidad le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Suspiró, precisamente el día anterior tenían que caducar los condones.

Kotoko se acercó a él con las cosas que había escogido para comprar, se alarmó un poco al percatarse que podía ver lo que tenía en su cartera, así que antes que ella notara algo, él tomó las cosas y le pidió que esperara en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera. Ella se encogió de hombros y fue hacia donde él dijo.

Naoki se acercó al mostrador para pagar los artículos que habían escogido. El dependiente lo atendió y comenzó a registrar uno a uno los productos. Ante de cobrar preguntó:

—¿Necesita algo más?

—Este… sí. — Naoki volteó a ver a Kotoko y la vio enfrascada en su celular — ¿me puede dar ese paquete de condones por favor?

—¿De cual marca? — el tendero le escogió varias cajas — tenemos estos que son ultra delgados, estos otros tienen una textura para que sienta más placer su novia y estos tienen sabores, de fresa, uva y hierbabuena. ¿Cuál desea llevar?

Las miradas curiosas de unas chicas que estaban en la caja contigua le hizo que le temblara un ojo. Pareciera que el tendero quería anunciarle a todos que tal vez tendría relaciones sexuales, eso le molestaba.

—Quiero estos — dijo serio agarrando cualquier paquete

—Está bien, entonces los condones con sabores. Buena elección joven.

Naoki pensó que tal vez el dependiente lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pagó los productos, tomó las bolsas, apartando el empaque de condones para guardarlos en su bolsa.

Salió del lugar, llamando a Kotoko para irse. Quería partir rápido de aquel lugar.

Después de varios minutos de caminar y charlar al mismo tiempo, llegaron a la casa de ella, quien tomó los refrescos, guardándolos en la nevera.

Kotoko estaba nerviosa, tenía a su novio en casa y aunque su intención era estudiar, no le importaba primero besarse y abrazarse un rato. Aunque sabía como era Naoki y a él no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

—¿Quieres ir a mi recamara? — sugirió Kotoko

Naoki se tensó

—¿Por qué quieres ir a tu cuarto?

—Para que estudiemos. Aquí no tengo un escritorio, mejor ahí para que estemos más cómodos ¿No crees?

Naoki se relajó, creyó por un momento que ella pensaba lo mismo que él.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto.

Naoki suspiró cuando vio que ella le daba la espalda. Estar a solas, en su habitación y él con un paquete de condones en su bolsillo, lo ponían nervioso. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no debía ceder ante las garras de la ansiedad en estos momentos. Debía controlar sus emociones.

Entró al dormitorio de Kotoko y notó que no era muy femenino como él lo esperaba. Tenía la sensación que su cuarto estaría repleto de encajes, paredes rosas y un muchos muñecos de peluche acomodados en estantes, sin embargo, su cuarto era muy simple. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul celeste adornado con algunos cuadros de conejos. Lo único rosa, eran las sabanas de su cama.

—Hace calor, déjame encender el aire acondicionado

Él asintió, Kotoko tomó el mando y lo prendió. El aire fresco comenzaba a inundar la habitación, refrescando su cuerpo y mente.

Se sentaron uno a lado del otro y comenzaron a estudiar, él le explicaba algunos temas de inglés y la ayudaba con su pronunciación. Entonces, sin ni percatarse de algo, Kotoko le dio un beso tímido en los labios.

—En casa de tu mamá nunca he podido darte un beso. Perdona si te sorprendí — dijo Kotoko avergonzada, como si lo que acaba de hacer fuera algo indecente.

—Te entiendo, en casa de mis padres no se puede hacer la gran cosa sin que mi madre esté presente — dijo Naoki leyendo uno de los ejercicios del libro de inglés de Kotoko.

—Recuerdo cuando éramos niños y jugábamos juntos, no sé que pasó o que hice mal… te alejaste completamente de mi y me comenzaste a despreciar.

Naoki la miró fijamente. Él recordaba aquella etapa mejor que nadie. Una opresión el pecho le hizo recordar la conclusión a la que llegó la noche anterior. Ella al ver que no decía nada solo le sonrió como siempre lo hacía y continuó:

— Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado porque estamos juntos de nuevo. Te quiero Irie kun.

Kotoko volteó su mirada al libro, sintió una de las manos de Naoki tomarla por la barbilla para que lo mirara, sin esperarlo él comenzó a besarla lentamente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Para Naoki sentir su aliento cálido de sus labios era algo delicioso. La tomó por la espalda, tratando de acercarla a él; aunque le fuera algo difícil de lograr por la posición en la que estaban. Como quiera, mordía y chupaba su labio inferior, introduciendo su lengua para saborear su boca, Kotoko imitaba sus movimientos, tratando de besarle con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Comenzó sentir una humedad entre sus piernas, un palpitar que le hizo dar un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano de Naoki introducirse en su blusa para tocar su espalda.

Naoki absorbió el gemido de Kotoko entre sus labios. Era increíble como podía hacer que su corazón bombeara rápidamente la sangre, haciendo que apareciera un bulto en sus pantalones. Le estorbaba la ropa, quería hacerla suya en ese mismo momento.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se separó de ella poniéndose de pie. La tomó de una de sus manos y la guió hacia la cama. La recostó y comenzó a besarla con más pasión, mientras su mano libre comenzaba a colarse entre su sostén para tocar uno de sus pechos. Kotoko saltó un momento sorprendida ante su contacto, pero se relajó al sentir los dedos de su novio acariciando uno de sus pezones, irguiéndolos y provocando en ella ondas de calor que se acumulaban entre su sexo. Estaba húmeda, lo necesitaba a él con urgencia.

Se separó un momento de ella y le quitó la blusa y a la par de su sostén, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Vio que eran más grandes de lo que se imaginaba y eso lo volvió loco. Kotoko por su parte, aprovechando que estaba de pie, se sentó para estar a la altura del bulto que se le marcaba en sus pantalones, quería igual complacerlo. Era su primera vez y no era una experta, sin embargo, por un artículo que leyó en una revista, quiso poner en práctica aquello que había leído recientemente.

Así que con manos nerviosas, desabrochó su cinturón y en seguida sus pantalones para bajarlos, Naoki solo se encontraba expectante ante aquella acción de su novia, sintió sus manos liberar su miembro endurecido por la excitación que sentía. Cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Kotoko deslizarse por su miembro, masajeándolo, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara, tratando de aguantar los gemidos que se acumulaban en su garganta. Era tan maravillosa la sensación de saber que su novia estaba esforzándose para complacerlo, la miró a los ojos y puso una mano en su cuello para acercarla a su miembro. Ella entendió de cierta manera lo que se proponía, así que cerró los ojos e inexpertamente, comenzó a succionar el sexo de Naoki, haciendo que este gruñera por el placer de sentir su boca rodear su sexo. Era un vaivén exquisito, lleno de muchas sensaciones. Estaba a punto de eyacular cuando la retiró para no hacerlo en su boca. Se volteó un momento para derramar su semilla en el suelo. Una ves liberado, la miró y vio que estaba sonrosada, con la falda aún puesta y deseosa por él.

La besó de nuevo pero esta vez, de forma urgente, la necesitaba. Comenzó a decender por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos, mientras con una mano acariciaba el sexo de ella, sintiendo su humedad. Con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó de nuevo, para quitarle la falda y su ropa interior. Al hacerlo, vio su piel blanca y tersa, se acercó a su monte de venus y abriendo sus piernas para darse paso, le comenzó a besar y a lamer, haciendo que ella se arqueara del placer, soltando gemidos mientras él la seguía torturando con su lengua. Su miembro de nuevo se endureció, se agachó hacia sus pantalones y sacó el paquete de condones, destapó uno y siguiendo las instrucciones se lo colocó.

—Tal vez esto te duela un poco — dijo Naoki entre jadeos — si quieres que me detenga dime ¿de acuerdo? — ella asintió.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos mientras colocaba su miembro en la entrada de ella. Al comenzar a empujar, notó que estaba estrecha. Ella cerraba los ojos ante el dolor que sentía al romperse su himen. Volvió a mover sus caderas lentamente, sintiendo como las paredes de su sexo se abrían para él..

Kotoko al momento de sentirlo, experimentó un dolor agudo, un ardor que le hacía gemir de dolor. Ella quería ser suya, así que se aferró a su espalda, dejando que él entrara por completo en ella. Estaba dispuesta a perder su virginidad en ese momento y qué mejor que con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Después de entrar por completo en ella, comenzó a moverse lentamente en ella para que se acostumbrara a él. Movía sus caderas lentamente, escuchando la respiración entre cortada de Kotoko, dándole a entender que había dejado de sentir dolor. En esos momentos ella solo tenía placer.

Comenzaban a llegar al punto en donde sus cuerpos se tensaron para darle paso al orgasmo, cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y a voz de Shigeo Aihara anunciándose.

—Hija ¿Estás aquí?

La excitación de los dos se fue tan rápido como llegó. Kotoko se puso la ropa rápido, así mismo Naoki igual se vestía lo más pronto que podía. Agradeció que Kotoko no hubiera sangrado, así que con mucha rapidez, trató de acomodar las colchas para tratar de borrar lo que habían hecho momentos antes. Kotoko salió rápido de la puerta. Mientras él con un pañuelo, limpiaba lo que había ensuciado y se sentó en el escritorio simulando que estaba leyendo un libro. Maldijo a sus adentros al notar que no se había retirado el condón.

Escuchaba como Shigeo entraba a su habitación, segundos después salía de ella, escuchó sus pasos acercándose al cuarto de Kotoko.

—¡Oh Naoki estás aquí! — dijo Shigeo entrando al dormitorio, él sonrió nervioso.

—Disculpe que esté aquí a solas con su hija, es que no pudimos llegar a mi casa y tuvimos que venir aquí. — Miró a Kotoko quien le alzaba los pulgares en señal de aprobación

—Entiendo hijo, solo vine a recoger algo que se me olvidó en la mañana, siéntete como en casa. — miró a su hija — Kotoko, no voy a venir hoy, me quedaré en el restaurarte porque me avisó el proveedor que llegará en la madrugada a dejar un encargo que hice. ¿No te molesta que te deje sola?

—Claro que no papá, yo te entiendo.

—De acuerdo. Te veo mañana.

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y salió de ahí. Kotoko y Naoki se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. Por supuesto, se sentían avergonzados y con suerte de que no los descubrieran. Por obvias razones, las ganas de llegar al clímax se esfumaron con la llegada de Shigeo, así que decidieron volver a estudiar.

—Mi papá hoy me dejó sola. Tendré que dejar las luces encendidas.

—¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? — preguntó Naoki mientras escribía algo en la libreta de Kotoko.

—No, tengo ceguera nocturna.

Kotoko sintió escalofríos cuando Naoki la miró fijamente, esa era la misma mirada que hacia de niño cuando quería hacer alguna travesura.

—¿Y si me quedo contigo?

Kotoko abrió la boca sorprendida, nunca se había imaginado que podía quedarse con su novio, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Naoki le interrumpió:

—Mejor no, mi madre nos casaría mañana.

Ella le sonrió divertida. Naoki le robó un beso. Y aunque quería quedarse con ella y hacerle el amor toda la noche, sabía que su madre no lo dejaría en paz, a la mañana siguiente le preguntaría dónde había pasado la noche y si se enteraba, probablemente lo casaría antes de terminar el bachillerato. No era que le disgustara la idea de casarse con Kotoko, simplemente quería hacer cuando no hubiera peligro que ella descubriera que todo comenzó como una apuesta.

* * *

 **!Hola! perdón por tardar en actualizar, he estado con muchos pendientes y el trabajo ésta vez si ha estado sofocante. Pero aquí les traigo este capítulo.**

 **Me sorprendí por lo que escribí y espero les guste el Lemon ajajajajajaja, De verdad que muchas gracias por apoyarme y seguirme leyendo. Sobretodo por darme sus palabras de aliento, son muy lindas.**

Lalaland: Muchas gracias por comentarme jejeje SIII ellos tenían una historia en común, ese Naoki es un terco. JAJAA lo de Watanabe ya verán por qué hace todo eso. :) jejeje Muchas gracias por tu apoyo 3

caro: Disculpa por no haber actualizado, he tenido unas semanas pesadas y sin tregua alguna. Solo en las noches puedo escribir pero últimamente tampoco había podido jajajajaja. Se los debía. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo 3.

Yeci: Ya verás como se retuerce ese señor... jajajajaj muchas gracias por leerme y comentar. De verdad espero te guste este capítulo jejeje.

 **Les reitero mi gratitud hacia todos ustedes que me leen, son geniales!. En fin, no dejen de dejarme un review, me encanta leerles y saber que les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Un beso. Melina Tolentino.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9.

Kinnosuke, estaba celoso, porque la que creía que sería su futura esposa, salía con el niño guapo e inteligente de la escuela. Se había mudado de Osaka para tener un mejor futuro que el de sus padres, y en cuanto la vio se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Siempre ha estado a su lado y apoyándola en todo. Le costaba mucho trabajo el darse cuenta que la amabilidad con la que le trataba, él lo confundía con algo más que amistad, sin darse cuenta que su enamoramiento nubló su juicio al no darse cuenta, hasta ese día, que ella estaba enamorada de otro y a él, solo lo veía como un amigo

No era común en él tener que analizar las cosas, sin embargo se resignó al hecho que ella nunca sería para él. A juzgar por los hechos, se veía completamente enamorada de su novio y para su pesar, conocía muy bien la historia que tenían en común. Así que decidió ese día ser su amigo, su hermano, su protector; más que querer encontrar una oportunidad con ella. Si no la se enamoró de él antes, era improbable que lo hiciera más adelante. A pesar de todo, lo entendía muy bien.

Así que sin dudarlo, a partir de ese momento, animaría a Kotoko en lo que fuera como su mejor amigo. Y si el genio le hacía algo, tendría que vérselas con él.

Por otro lado, Naoki estaba leyendo una novela de misterio, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se sentó frente a él hasta que le quitó el libro.

—Han pasado muchos días y no he sabido nada a cerca de tu avance con Kotoko — Watanabe observó la mirada fría y desafiante de Naoki, aún así dejó el objeto en la mesa, sin prestarle mayor atención.

—No hay nada que comentar. — expresó un poco molesto — Por eso es que no has tenido noticias.

—Tal parece que me ocultas algo mi querido amigo. Quedamos en que me ibas a contar todo lo que pasara con ella.

—También te advertí que te diría lo que se me diera en gana — cruzó los brazos y se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla.

Watanabe le sonrió. A él nadie le ocultaba nada, estaba convencido que algo no quería decirle su amigo. Desdé que comenzó la apuesta se tomó la tarea de observarlo con detenimiento. Al inicio Irie era distante y frío, nada comparado con el de ahora. Naoki estaba un poco más al pendiente de Kotoko, siempre la buscaba con la mirada. Cuando los observaba a lo lejos podía vislumbrar la manera en cómo le tomaba la mano, como le acariciaba el rostro e incluso, su manera de hablarle. No era un idiota y sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Tenía sus sospechas, pero recientemente las estaba comprobando. Watanabe no era un idiota, sobretodo, tenía una sensación molesta en su pecho al ver a su compañero tan encandilado por esa chiquilla estúpida.

—Tengo derecho a saber — sonrió — debo conocer si gané o perdí la apuesta.

Irie se dio cuenta que Watanabe se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimiengos, tenía que convencerlo de lo contrario con tal de alargar más el plazo.

—Como la he estado ayudando a estudiar no hemos podido encontrar el momento perfecto. Vaya... no voy a arruinarle su primera vez.

—¿Ahora me dices que eres considerado con alguien a quien llamabas idiota?

Naoki se sintió atrapado. Tenía razón y no contaba con la suficiente calidad moral como para refutar aquello. Watanabe no tenía escrúpulos, al menos, no se los conocía todavía.

—En el tiempo que he estado conociéndola, me he dado cuenta que no es idiota. Si es distraída y olvidadiza, pero se aleja mucho de ser una cabeza hueca — a Naoki le molestaba que Watabe siguiera llamándola de aquella forma — de todas maneras debo dejarle una buena impresión, ¿no es así?

—Me impresiona el entusiasmo que le estás poniendo.

—Debo demostrarle lo bueno que puedo ser.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Naoki se dirigió a la puerta y vio a Kotoko junto con su amigo el del peinado ridículo. Se puso celoso al ver como él la ayudaba con una bolsa que supuso era de ella. Se acercó de inmediato.

—Irie kun — su novia le sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto — te presento a mi mejor amigo...

—Un gusto, soy Ikezawa Kinnosuke.

—Hola. — contestó a secas — ¿nos vamos?

Kotoko asintió y se despidió de su amigo, tomando las cosas que traía él.

—¿Que cargas en esa bolsa? — preguntó Naoki mientras se la quitaba para cargarla él.

—Es comida que mi papá me trajo, tiene mucho trabajo en el restaurante y no me dejó nada preparado. — dijo moviendo la bolsa de lado a lado.

—No me gusta como te deja sola — respondió preocupado.

—Entiendo que mi padre trabaja mucho y es bueno que sea así. Desde que murió mamá solo se ha dedicado a cuidarme — le sonrió — por eso cuando éramos niños estaba tranquilo porque sabía que estaba bien cuidada por tu familia.

Naoki sintió culpa por haberla alejado, tal vez él fue malo con ella en un momento de su vida que necesitaba apoyo. Así que comenzó a caminar junto a ella. Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a un parque cercano.

—¿A dónde iremos a estudiar esta vez? — preguntó Naoki mientras tomaba de su mano.

—Podemos ir a tu casa...

—¿No dijiste que tú estabas sola? — le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

—No falta mucho para los exámenes, de hecho son en dos días... — Kotoko guardó silencio en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba Naoki. Ella se sonrojó avergonzada por no captarle su proposición en seguida. Naoki comenzó a reírse, amaba molestarla y tomarle del pelo

—Vayamos a mi casa, era broma. — le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Kotoko bajó la mirada, tratando de no sentirse sucia, dijo:

—Irie kun... — él la miró — vamos a la mía

Naoki se puso nervioso. Sabía lo que ella se refería con tan solo mirarla. Él asintió.

Entraron en la tienda de conveniencia que estaba cerca y compraron bebidas y una que otra chatarra. Naoki revisó de manera discreta su cartera y se dio cuenta que traía sus condones. Respiró aliviado de no tener que volver a pasar por la misma escena que la vez anterior.

Platicaban tranquilamente, cuando se dieron cuenta que los bomberos estaban cerca, ellos se miraron extrañados y caminaron hacia la dirección donde se hayaban para ver que ocurría. Entonces Kotoko corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el edificio, el humo salía desde su casa.

—¡Kotoko! — Naoki la tomó del brazo —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Mi casa Naoki! — comenzó a llorar — ¡se está quemando mi casa!

Él la abrazó para consolarla. Pasaron cinco minutos y vio que una camioneta se acercaba, la reconoció, era el padre de Kotoko.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de ellos, corrió hacia el edificio donde vivía, Los bomberos le impidieron el paso. Kotoko lo vio y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo

—Nuestra casa papá — decía Kotoko entre llantos. — ¿por qué se quemó?

—No sé hija, los bomberos deben decirnos en cuanto apaguen el fuego.

Diez minutos después cesó el incendio, los expertos les informaron que había sido un corto

circuito, falla de la instalación antigua y sin mantenimientos que tenía el departamento.

Naoki le marcó a su madre para informarle de la situación, ella (sin esconder la emoción que le daba el saber que viviría junto a su nuera) le dijo que en media hora llegaran a casa, tendría todo para ese entonces listo para recibirlos.

—Señor Shigeo, le conté a mi madre sobre lo sucedido y me pidió llevarlos a mi casa — informó Naoki — me dijo que llegáramos en media hora.

—No te molestes hijo — dijo Shigeo agradecido — ya encontraremos la manera mi Kotoko y yo.

—No es una molestia, insisto. — Naoki tomó de la mano a Kotoko — no son una molestia, en absoluto.

Shigeo al ver esa acción se dio cuenta que ellos eran novios. Estaba un poco incómodo ante la idea que su hija viviera con su novio en la misma casa, sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión que de todas maneras no tenían donde pasar la noche.

—De acuerdo hijo.

Al llegar vio que su madre ya los estaba esperando junto con su hermano menor, quien no se hallaba muy contento en ese momento.

—Gracias a la tonta de tu novia tendremos que compartir cuarto — dijo Yuki en cuanto vio a su hermano.

—Yuki, sé que estás molesto, pero no es correcto que le hables así — para sorpresa de todos Naoki le reprendió — Yuki salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, sin antes mirar con coraje a la chica

Noriko no cabía de felicidad por tener a Kotoko con ellos, por fin ese sueño frustrado de tener hijas se le concedía y que mejor que ella, a quien conocía desde niña.

—Kotoko chan, señor Aihara por favor pasen están en su casa... — dijo animando a los recién llegados. — por favor esperen en la sala mientras les servimos algo de tomar, onii chan acompáñame.

Naoki le sonrió a su novia y fue con su madre a la cocina para servir té helado y escoger algunas galletas. Noriko se notaba feliz y animada por la llegada de los Aihara, en medio de su desgracia ella encontraba el lado positivo.

—Mamá, ellos están ahorita sufriendo ¿podrías al menos fingir un poco de tristeza? — dijo Naoki mientras sostenía la charola con los vasos.

—¿Qué me quieres decir onii chan? ¿Qué estoy feliz? — dijo mientras lo miraba seria.

—Bueno, no puedes atribuirte el hecho que se quemara su casa, pero te conozco y sé que prácticamente saltas de alegría al hecho de que ella esté aquí. Noriko solo le sonrió, Naoki rodó los ojos.

Los Aihara no traían consigo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera ropa para cambiarse. Se veían derrotados y tristes. A la hora de la comida, se unió Shigeki Irie, quien recibió a su amigo con un largo abrazo.

—Siéntete como en tu casa, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras

—Gracias iri chan, de verdad gracias, no seremos una molestia para ti. Incluso déjame pagarte una renta mientras vivamos con ustedes.

—Tú me ayudaste mucho cuando era niño, si te cobro algo sería desagradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi. No te preocupes, ya lo veremos sobre la marcha.

Comieron tranquilos, platicando de todo un poco. Después de almorzar, Noriko llevó a Kotoko a conocer su recámara. Contaba con un futón en vez de cama y las pertenencias de Yuki todavía se encontraban ahí. Kotoko solo podía sentirse agradecida de tener un lugar donde pasar la noche y aunque no tuviera ropa, podía lavar su uniforme y tal vez vestir con algo que su obaa sama le prestase.

Naoki le proporcionó una de sus camisetas un pants a Kotoko, no era algo precisamente femenino pero le ayudaría a pasar la noche. Noriko le regaló ropa interior nueva y el uniforme ella lo recogió para lavarlo y tenerlo listo para ella en la mañana.

Después de tomar una ducha, entró su nueva recámara y se acostó en el futón para dormir, eran las ocho de la noche, todavía temprano, sin embargo, necesitaba descansar y olvidarse por un momento del incendio que hizo que perdiera su casa.

Estaba profundamente dormida que no escuchó que alguien entraba a su cuarto, hasta que sintió unas manos tocarle los senos. Se despertó exaltada, miró a Naoki a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí irie kun? — susurró

—Quiero pasar la noche contigo — le dio un beso en los labios.

—¡Tu mamá puede vernos! — le dijo alarmada tratando de apartar su mano

Naoki hizo como que no la escuchaba, y comenzó a besarla lentamente en los labios. Sus bocas se fundían en aquel beso que hacía que sus respiraciones se entrecortaran.

—Puse seguro y si no haces ruido nadie se enterará.

Dijo al mismo tiempo que introducía una de sus manos bajo la playera que traía, descubriendo que no traía sostén. Quería averiguar si debajo del pants igual estaba desnuda, pensar en ello le excitaba demasiado. Sin esperar más tiempo y con el pendiente de ser descubiertos, se desnudó al mismo tiempo que Kotoko lo hizo. Fue muy erótico darse cuenta que bajo esas prendas ella no traía ropa interior.

Humedeció un poco sus labios y se situó entre sus piernas, enterrando su cara en ellas para besar el sexo de Kotoko.

Ella sentía como Naoki lamía su feminidad con necesidad, aquello estuvo a punto de llevarla al éxtasis. Él se detuvo. Cogió su pantalón y de él sacó un empaque metálico, el cual abrió con rapidez, colocándose el preservativo. Situó su miembro en su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, sintiendo como ella se acoplaba de inmediato a él.

Movía sus caderas lentamente, mientras besaba su cuello, sus pechos. Estaba entregándose a ella por completo, esperando ésta vez poder al fin llegar al orgasmo junto con su novia.

Kotoko rodeó con sus manos su cuello, levantó sus caderas instintivamente, sintiendo las embestidas cada vez más profundas. Eso le calentaba, le gustaba y a pesar de tener muchas ganas de gritar de placer, se limitó a ahogar sus gemidos, mordiendo sus labios.

Naoki se separó de ella, la miró perversamente, era tan hermosa y era solo suya. La volteó de un movimiento para que quedara sobre sus rodillas, le indicó como posicionar sus caderas, le hizo el amor de esa manera. Kotoko sentía que se introducía en ella de forma más profuda, su miembro llegaba a lugares que ella no sabía que existían.

Un calor le recorrió todo su cuerpo, en esa posición sentía más placer, y el vaivén de Naoki era tan delicioso que no tardó en experimentar su primer orgasmo, enterrando su cara en la almohada para amortiguar sus gemidos.

Ver a Kotoko disfrutar de como le hacía el amor, le hizo aferrarse a sus caderas moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Su corazón latía rápido, sintiendo un hormigueo recorrer sus abdomen. Ahogando un gemido llegó al orgasmo, dando gracias de tener el condón que impedía que ella se embarazara en ese momento. Quería seguir haciéndola suya pero ya no podía.

Se retiró de ella, se quitó el preservativo colocándolo a un lado para llevárselo al salir. La abrazó por la espalda enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella. No podía describir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Solo pensaba que si terminar de hacer el amor con la persona que amas es así de satisfactorio, nunca dejaría de hacerlo con ella.

Para la mala fortuna de los dos tenían que vestirse y actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Tendrían que esperar hasta entrar a la universidad y estudiar un año juntos para poder formalizar su relación y casarse, al menos, así planeaba Naoki.

* * *

 **Disculpen por la tardanza! pero he estado en unos proyectos que realmente me han impedido escribir y actualizar. Pero no se preocupen, no dejaré ninguna de mis historias inconclusas.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y palabras. De berdad me encanta leer sus comentarios y saber que les está gustando la historia, me encantaría que les gusten los capítulos que vienen hjeheheheheh.**

 **Aparte del tiempo igual no he tenido esa inspíración para escribir, aparte que por mis clases de literatura tenía que crear otras historias e igual eso me tenía ocupada, pero bueno, ya se terminó así que tendré un poco más de tiempo jejeje.**

Lalaland: jajajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario. Igual cuando lo estaba escribiendo me moría de la risa al imaginarlo, he de confesar que eso me pasó pero con una prueba de embarazo que tenía que llevar a la escuela para la clase donde veíamos educación sexual jajaja fue vergonzoso. XD

caro : Muchas gracias por comentar, hehehe me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Guest: No pusiste tu nombre jeje, aún así muchas gracias por comentar.

adri : tarde pero seguro jeje que bueno que te gustó, de hecho no te preocupes, no dejo mis historias inconclusas. A veces por el tiempo que tengo no puedo actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría pero aun así intento ser lo más rápida que puedo y actualizar. No te preocupes, no la dejaré sin terminar jeje.

Yeci: SIII! ese malnacido ya está enamorado, le dolerá mucho cuando ella se entere de la verdad, pero igual para qué acepta las apuestas si ya sabía cómo iba a terminar. jejeje Gracias por comentar.

Guest: i don´t know your name, but thank you for your review! i hope this chapter you like!

Muchas gracias por leerme, recuerden dejarme un review que me gusta leerles y contestarles.

Hasta pronto.

Melina


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

El ambiente estaba cargado por la tensión que se sentía en el pasillo donde se encontraba en el tablón de los anuncios. Las voces de los alumnos de la Tonan se escuchaban alborotadas, había gritos de júbilo, exclamaciones de decepción, risas y llanto.

Kotoko tenía miedo de ver aquel temible muro de corcho donde colocaban los nombres de los 100 alumnos más sobresalientes del mes. A pesar que había estudiado como nunca en su vida, temía más por el hecho que Naoki bajara su promedio y dejara de ser el número uno de todo el colegio. Así que con sus manos empuñadas se acercó temerosa para buscar primero el nombre de su novio, respiró hondo mientras caminaba mirando al suelo para no tropezarse y no ver directamente a la pizarra. Volvió a inhalar oxígeno y miró los primeros puestos de la lista, viendo el nombre de su genio, coronando como siempre la lista con la puntuación perfecta.

Saltó gritando de alegría como si de ella se tratara. Alguien la abrazó por detrás deteniendo su celebración.

—Hola… — escuchó la voz de Naoki.

Ella volteó a abrazarlo mientras sonreía emocionada porque no había estropeado la puntuación de su novio por su culpa. Si él quedaba en segundo lugar, jamás se lo hubiese perdonado.

—¡Quedaste en primer lugar como siempre! — respondió alegre.

—¿No has visto toda la lista verdad? — Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Kotoko, ella lo miró confundida — Tú igual estás en la lista.

Sorprendida, se soltó rápidamente y corrió hasta el final del tablón de anuncios, viendo en el puesto noventa y nueve su nombre. Quiso llorar pero se contuvo, sintió de nuevo los brazos de Naoki rodearla, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Felicidades — le dio otro beso — te lo mereces.

La gente vio el ambiente tan romántico e íntimo que envolvía a los tórtolos que todos miraron con curiosidad a la peculiar pareja. El guapo genio, abrazando a una tonta de la clase "F".

* * *

Después de la euforia en la primera hora de la mañana, los alumnos no paraban de hablar acerca de la pareja del genio Irie Naoki. Muchas niñas se sentían decepcionadas, otras celosas, pues como podía ser que un chico tan perfecto como él, se fijara en una ordinaria como Kotoko, aun así, la mayoría de los estudiantes admiraban su tenacidad, pues era la primera alumna de la clase F en salir en el tablón de los anuncios, desbancando a jóvenes de clases más altas que la suya.

Kinnosuke se sentía feliz por su amiga, había sido su primer amor y la quería todavía, pero se había convencido que nunca lo aceptaría como algo más que su mejor amigo, así que decidió ser como su hermano que la cuidaría y apoyaría en todo.

En cuanto comenzó el receso, se acercó a ella y a sus amigas para festejar el triunfo de Kotoko, salieron hacia el patio y ahí él no aguantó las ganas de abrazarla y saltando en círculos con ella. Kotoko se sorprendió de la acción de su amigo, aunque disfrutó el momento riendo con él. Cuando Kin chan la soltó, chocaron sus manos con camarería.

Satomi señaló a Kotoko hacia su espalda y ella al voltear, miro a su novio quien la veía con un semblante gélido, apretando la mandíbula. Ella lo saludó sonriendo, pero él la miro solo con desdén. Miró a Kinnosuke y como si solo se hubiese equivocado de lugar, se dio la media vuelta sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Preocupada, corrió Kotoko hacia él, no entendía su actitud y no le gustaba verlo tan perturbado.

—¿Irie kun te encuentras bien? — preguntaba agitada mientras caminaba tratando de llevar su paso.

—Estoy perfecto — respondió de forma seca y frívola.

—No te creo — comenzó a correr Kotoko para ponerse frente a él — ¡detente por favor, dime que pasa! — preguntó mientras lograba con mucho esfuerzo detener a su novio por la camisa.

—Me importa poco lo que creas Aihara — se soltó de su agarre, mirándola fríamente — deja de estorbarme el paso — la empujó hacia un lado, sin medir su fuerza, haciendo que Kotoko se cayera.

Naoki no se dio cuenta de su acción hasta que una voz masculina le gritó.

—¡Irie! ¡Qué diablos te pasa! — Al reconocer la voz de aquel sujeto, su mandíbula se tensó por la furia que sentía, misma que se bajó de inmediato la ver a Kotoko mirándolo sorprendida en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — ¡Te estoy hablando! — kinnosuke insitió

Naoki se sintió culpable al ver a su novia llena de tierra, mirándolo con miedo, dolor e incluso decepción. Intentó acercarse para levantarla pero sus piernas no respondían. Por fuera su semblante era inescrutable, por dentro estaba lleno de emociones incontrolables.

Logró dar un paso, pero Kinnosuke se adelantó, levantando a Kotoko y ayudándole a limpiarse un poco. Ella estaba en shock, no podía hacer otra cosa más que sollozar, viendo fijamente a Naoki. Él se desarmó completamente al verla tan vulnerable y caminó hacia ella, pero Kotoko solo negó con la cabeza corriendo hacia sus amigas quienes estaban sorprendidas por la actitud del genio.

Kinnosuke se acercó hacia él y lo tomó de la camisa, conteniendo el coraje que sentía al ver como ese pedante trataba a la chica que él quería.

—Ser su novio, no te da derecho a maltratarla de esa forma. — dijo Kinnosuke en un tono grave — Te rompería la cara ahorita mismo, pero eso me traería problemas y no lo vales. Al menos que Kotoko te quiera cerca, te pediré que mantengas tu distancia con ella.

—No eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no — respondió impasible Naoki — suéltame.

—Soy su amigo, eso me da el suficiente derecho para ponerte un alto — lo soltó — y aunque seas su novio, si puedo hacer que ella te deje, lo haré.

Diciendo esto Kinnosuke dio media vuelta para volver a su salón de clases y consolar a su amiga. Estaba lleno de furia y con ganas de regresar para darle una paliza a ese genio que tanto le desagradaba. Si al principio estaba en desacuerdo, ahora era impensable dejar que Kotoko siguiera a lado de ese petulante.

Naoki por su lado, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo al darse cuenta de su error. Sería bastante comprensible que Kotoko lo dejara, idea que no le agradó. No podía soportar la idea de perderla, no quería que se apartara de su vida nunca. Le pediría perdón, le rogaría que no lo dejara, sobretodo, si tenía que llevarse a la tumba el verdadero motivo por el cual él comenzó su relación con ella, lo haría. De Watannabe se encargaría después.

Sin embargo, lo que el genio no se imaginaba era que Watannabe, observaba todo desde una ventana que había en un pasillo, entretenido por la escena que acababa de montar su amigo. Ya se encargaría él de evitar que Kotoko lo perdonara pues, ya se estaba cansando de la hipocresía de Naoki y su estúpido intento de mantenerlo al margen. Porque al final de cuentas, sería una lástima que Kotoko se enterara de cierta apuesta que había hecho con él, al iniciar el nuevo ciclo escolar.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAA!**

 **Perdón por la espera y mi equivocación de la vez pasada. Me sentí mal por haberlos abandonado y dejar un poco en hiatus esta historia. Les cuento que he estado escribiendo cuentos en un diario y haciendo otras cosas fuera del fanfiction. Esos cuentos no los he publicado en ninguna otra plataforma, pero quiero saber si les interesaría darles un vistazo para saber si les gusta igual que mis fanfics.**

 **Es un capítulo corto y algo intenso, pero hay que ponerle más candela al asunto que tanto romance luego cansa jajajajaja.**

 **Espero les guste mucho este capítulo y puedan darme su opínión. Espero no tardarme tanto con el otro y que podamos volver a tomar el ritmo que teníamos.**

 **Gracias por leerme y por su apoyo, por su espera y por estar al pendiente en mis otras historias. Los quiero un montón aunque no los conozca jajajaja.**

 **No olviden dejarme Review que saben que me encanta leerles y responderles!**


End file.
